Strike Witches: Chronicles of Phantom (HIATUS)
by StrikerStanding692
Summary: Melinda Williams, once a pilot who was killed, now enters into a world where witches fly in the air with striker units. However as she entered, she didn't know she had powers related to her past, and uses it to her advantage. She meets other witches, and eventually Phantoms like her, aliens from other dimensions... (Based on the War-Torn Reboot series)
1. Linda's Rebirth

**Chapter 1**

" **Linda's Rebirth** "

 **PROLOGUE...**

 _I'm designated with a rank of First Lieutenant, Williams, Melinda F. of the Carrier Fighter Wing VFA-534 "Twin Reapers". I was around as a Super Hornet team partner with my boyfriend Hawke Yeager, even during the Korean war since 2014. However... Things got bad when we were escorting bombers on our way to captured Seoul as we were covering them. Eventually, our fighter was shot down, and together, we bailed out, but we landed behind enemy lines. Soon, they found us thanks to the crashed F-18. And we were captured afterwards as prisoners of war._

 _Hawke was my boyfriend since we graduated at the Force Academy in Colorado. We were together after some dating and were assigned to the 'Eisenhower.' Dreamy, huh? I wished it couldn't be over, but as all things go, they don't last... Even relationships are broken, and in my case... Death._

Inside the cell of a POW camp in Seoul, Linda was wiping Hawke's wounded face with a cloth. The two of them silently laughed after having a conversation, until a North Korean major along with several men have visited the cell.

 _And with no doubt, the North Koreans, show their hospitality by beating my boyfriend senseless until he was almost out. And I even wiped the wounds on his face just to have it hurt again. The two of us were separated as I figured of the horror they do. And with no doubt, they stripped me. I was resisting them, but they beat me up too just for me to stop, and they tortured me, and violated me... It was unbearable, seeing my boyfriend watch as he was being restrained... If only anyone could have helped us... But I knew it will never be the case. Both of us have gone through hell..._

 _After they raped me..._

She was finally released from her piece of hell before they were somewhat close to each other while she's on the ground. Hawke was helpless and was still restrained. "I'm sorry... Linda. I'm sorry..."

"It's... It's fine." Linda said while she reached his cheek with her hand. "I just wanted to say... I love you." She cried out silently as tears came out from her eyes, which happened with Hawke afterwards.

"I... I love you too..."

" _ **Oh...**_ " The major said as he held an AKM rifle. "Such a touching scene. Typical American." After cocking the rifle, he kicked Melinda once more in the gut before he stepped at her chest with his boot before he aimed at her head. "I could use you as a sex toy, woman. But... Now you're not worth it..."

"W-wait...! No...! No, NO!" Hawke shouted as she stared down the barrel of the AKM...

 _I knew what I signed up for... And unfortunately, this is the end of my road. He took that shot and the first one was at my head, killing me instantly. When they thought I was dead and gone, I was only there with a small trace until I felt I was shot more times at my body. They not only violated me... But they destroyed me too. I knew that my rage would climb if I'm alive, but I can't let it be, because it wouldn't change anything. I died, and they didn't. It was only after a month that we were somehow rescued. They gave me a good disposal via the sea... But I'm sure he felt so sad when I left his side. That's right... They never disposed of my body while we stayed in the same cell together, even with me as a corpse. I call them barbarians, but at least it's over. Still... I'll miss Hawke._

 _And so... I knew the next thing is: the afterlife..._

* * *

 _ **Melinda - ...**_ _or so I thought. As soon as I finally left my own planet... I wasn't aware I got into another._

 _ **March 12, 1963... 0718 hours...**_

The faint sound of wind rushed on her face. The environment was still black because of her eyes still closed. ' _Wait... Is this... Wind?_ ' She thought before she stirred completely. However, something came out of the darkness of her vision. Numbers have come up like a heads-up display to her, and the first thing she saw was the altitude on the top left corner of her display which showed the altitude. ' _13,000 meters off the ground and dropping?! WHAT THE HELL?!_ ' Her eyes shot up open as she was seeing the clouds, the earth below her, and eventually she turned her head to see the sky almost dark blue, signalling she was at a high altitude. "What the...?!" And she felt she had no parachute. "Oh, shit!" And she screamed as she realized she was falling to the earth in panic.

' _Okay, okay I gotta calm the fuck down... Shit!_ ' She thought before she fixed her position. Eventually, her chest was faced front to the earth and her back to the sky while her arms were spread apart. ' _Okay... This should slow down my fall. I should figure things out. How the hell did I end up in the air when..._ ' She gasped at the next thing she remembered. She was shot 29 times, and remained that corpse in the POW camp before her body was taken to the seas. After that, rushing lights were coming past her and saw a bigger one like it was the end of the endless void. The next thing she saw was darkness. ' _Of course... I died... And now I'm... I'm here? But... Where?_ ' Then she felt a rush of energy inside her act and she glowed blue around her body. Then feeling something came out from above her butt and at her head, she felt herself. "Ears... And a tail?" Then her HUD has shown the familiar. "A Golden-Plover... A bird. A familiar?" Then she saw different things in the HUD that came to her assistance. "It's a Heads-up display in my eyes..." ' _Of course! It's magic! How didn't I think of it? Damn it... I must be crazy, but it's the only thing I should believe now! I'm dead on another world, and I should expect living in this one! Alright, the faster I fall, the more scared I should be... THE FASTER I REMEMBER WHAT I SHOULD KNOW!_ ' "Uggh... I HATE THIS!" And with no doubt, she angled herself until she flipped forward few times before letting her body straighten as it was angled towards the earth.

Then Melinda kept checking her altitude. "8000 meters and dropping." ' _I better figure things out faster. There's a reason I'm dropping out from the sky with magic in me._ ' "Alright, let's see..." Then with focus, she accessed more things like her abilities. And when she checked them. " **Air Arsenal**... And I also have... **Attire Imitation**." She looked at herself, seeing the fatigue uniform she always has when she was training in once. "Maybe I could change my outfit?" She concentrated before she glowed white the whole way. "Whoa!" She shouted before the white glow turned into fragments, then flakes as it revealed her now current black pilot's suit. "More like it. But Air Arsenal..." Then she heard internal bleeps. She then checked her altitude. "6000 meters..." ' _Damn! Better hurry. I'm falling fast!_ ' Then she focused more with her Air Arsenal ability and accessed an aircraft database and she only has one. "The Super Hornet?" She sighed. ' _Typically, yeah. It's the only aircraft that seems to have my soul in. I know it top to bottom. Max speed at Mach 1.8, Service Ceiling 50,000 feet... Yup... I got good spec background. And it seems I could get more spots if I learn more of the other aircraft I come across here too._ '

Linda was finally reaching the 4,000 feet line and she smirked. "Alright, better make it good! Magic Air Arsenal, ACTIVATE!" She spread her arms before she glowed a bright white glow before her shape changed into an aircraft. The white glow became flakes and was taken off the now current shape: The F/A-18 Super Hornet which is colored black. She opened her eyes and saw screens around her in the dark room. It gave her information she needed about the aircraft integrity and status. "This is awesome!" ' _I feel it too... The speed, the feeling in my wings... The empty burns of the my afterburners..._ ' And that took her attention somewhere else. ' _Wait a minute... I'm still falling!_ ' And an alarm rang before she saw the front view, seeing the patch of desert she's coming to. "Shit! Okay, focus..." ' _Let's pull this baby up!_ ' She focused and closed her eyes. Soon, the engines were started and immediately, she raised her elevators up, and soon got the nose to raise. But with the speed she now lost, it'll take time before she'll go forward. The body was facing the ground downwards and it was nearing it. "Uggh! FOCUS... Get me a boost, NOW!" She shouted before her afterburners went on to act on full power. Soon, she flew forward and stopped her descent, and suddenly slammed forward with a sonic boom and climbed fast with a steep angle. "YEAH!" Soon, she got to a good altitude of 5,000 m and immediately got to a proper straight angle and lowered her throttle and made sure the aircraft is steady.

With her excitement and safety finally achieved, she jumped and cheered. And finally, she noticed something else as she covered her mouth. ' _My voice... It's..._ ' She gasped before looking at herself. She was glowing white, but she was able to let it fade for a while to look at her body. "I'm almost a 6 footer but..." She then examined her hands. "My hands... They're younger." Then she looked around, only seeing screens about her aircraft. "If only I could..." Then with her wish, a mirror appeared. She then walked to it and saw herself... That short brown-auburn hair with her green eyes. And to how she looked... She's... "A teenager?! No freakin way!" She face-palmed for this. "Oh... This is nuts. I died as an adult in my world and I come out as a teenage girl? Are you kidding me? Mirror, just get away." And the mirror faded from her presence. "Ugh... This is unbelievably bullshit."

The aircraft was still flying up as it was already getting to the clouds. "8,000 meters. I should maintain this altitude. I gotta know where I am..." And she heard her radio...

" _This is Charlie Six!_ " An American voice came out. " _Mayday, mayday! I'm hit!_ "

" _CHARLIE SIX!_ " A teenage girl's voice rang next. From that voice, she was an Asian.

" _We're losing effectiveness, Julie!_ " Another American-accented girl said. " _We gotta start calling for backup!_ "

" _We can't! The backup won't be able to get here in time especially with the drones keeping them busy! Besides... The five of us are the only ones to defend the damn base! We got no choice but to stick here!_ "

" _Damn it they're resilient!_ "

Linda analyzed the communications. "So more teenage girls like me, huh?" ' _I can't argue. If they need assistance, and badly... Someone's gonna have to get there!_ ' "Alright..." She focused and started to look around. Immediately, she was able to spot red lasers in a distance. "Lasers? Just my luck. From the looks of it... It's 112 clicks from here." She smirked. "Better than nothing." She then turned her aircraft to the direction of the lasers from afar and increased her throttle. ' _Now let's see how this baby flies!_ ' She immediately got a real boost before her speeds reached more than Mach One, giving her a clue about a recent sonic boom she heard. ' _Past Mach One... Now making my way!_ ' But then she remembered something else. ' _Oh yeah. I'm new here. I don't expect to be recognized, so I should make my own callsign. Reaper... Should I use my old callsign? Oh well... It's attached to me at least._ ' And in no time at all, her long-range radar was able to get a signal of multiplecontacts. ' _So..._ ' She looked forward and definitely saw what she seemed to be a battle between flying black ships with red lines and hexagons, and girls in contraptions to make them fly while they fired weapons at their enemies. "I'm sure the rest of them are teenagers like me. I shouldn't make it too complicated."

" _Julie...!_ " An American teenage girl's voice rang out.

" _What is it?_ "

" _I'm reading a contact and getting visual fast. There's a fighter jet approaching us!_ "

And finally, she knew she wanted to respond and did so. "This is Reaper One... Coming in to lend assistance. Sorry if I'm late for the party."

" _Identify yourself!_ " The Asian girl demanded.

"Right now... I'm a nomad. But all the same... I help save lives."

" _Not good enough!_ "

"Oh? Then don't try stopping me anyway. Guess what? I'm new to this world. And you don't want my help? Fine with me. I just came here to do that ANYWAY!" Linda said before she pulled her throttle down and rolled before diving down to 4,000 meters above surface. She then detected bogeys that are considered to be the black aircraft. ' _There are large type and medium-type bogeys. I should go for the medium types since I'm new to this. Then again..._ ' She then started to zoom towards a medium-type bogey at its 4 O'Clock. ' _I'm afraid, but FACING MY FEARS!_ ' "Reaper One - GUNS, GUNS, GUNS!" She fired her MG's before she got a tone for a missile. ' _Better try out my sidewinders. There are four of them and four sparrows too. This should be good._ ' "FOX 2!" And she launched a Sidewinder as it makes for the medium-type bogey as it detects its heat while she still fired her MG at it. The missile hits and it makes a big damage on it, equivalent to three rocket explosions.

And this had Julie stunned as she hovered seeing what the nomad pilot could do. "She's crazy!" And a green-haired witch hovered beside her while carrying a Thompson SMG with a drum mag.

"At least she's on our side!" Gina said in reply. "And she's got quite the weapons too. Should we support her?"

"She's only doing this because we have no choice. Let this be, but after this... We should talk to her. Don't let your guard down, Harley."

"Aww!" Gina whined, but then giggled. "You're a killer and I like it."

"Shut up. Now let's give them a piece of our mind!" Julie ordered before she sped forward for their enemies followed by Gina.

Linda released an MG burst at the same medium-type bogey and eventually, revealed a big red gem. ' _It must be the thing powering it up!_ ' Then her current MG burst hits the gem, shattering to pieces. Soon, the bogey was able to shatter to white flakes and she got past it. Then as she was about to celebrate, her reflexes were faster as she saw a bogey with the same patterns as that medium type. She pulled her throttle down before she raised her nose and fired a burst of her MG before the bogey passed above her, getting into her path of bullets. She pushed her throttle and banked to pursue the now damaged neuroi, but she saw an explosion of white flakes. "Hey! That was supposed to be my kill!"

" _Don't be greedy, nomad._ " The Asian girl responded. " _Besides... They're the neuroi. They don't choose targets. You just took out a drone neuroi._ "

"Neuroi? And you took my kill."

" _I have taken the kill, but I'm doing it so you'd be enlightened a little._ " The Asian said before Linda leveled. She was then able to see the Asian flying with a broadsword behind her and a machinegun held in her hands. " _For now, call me Major._ "

"Not Julie?"

" _Shut up. You're of lower rank if it's not defined. You can fight and not leave rank, so expect you're just a sergeant if you come across witches as a nomad._ "

"Witches?" Linda muttered. ' _So that's who I am... A witch._ ' "Anyway, I'll accept, Major. A sergeant I shall be."

" _Good! Now focus your attack on the nearby large-type neuroi!_ " Julie said before Linda saw the target was attacking defending AA boats. " _We'll lose defenses faster if we don't defend them._ "

"I'm engaging to protect the boats. Copy! Should I form up?"

" _Gina's gonna need a wingman. Gina Harley's a Flight Lieutenant._ " And just as Julie said it, a green-haired witch came into view at the right side of Linda's plane. " _Harley, you know what you must do. Right now, the other three pursued the faster jet neuroi. So you and Reaper One should protect the patrol boats!_ "

" _You got it, Major!_ " Harley said before she flew to see the cockpit, but didn't see it due to the intense tint that was on the glass of the canopy. " _I can't see your face, Reaper One._ "

"Oh." Linda smiled. ' _I thought this would happen, so what if...?_ ' Then she saw a function in Air Arsenal that was useful. This raised her hopes higher. ' _No kidding!_ ' "Let's try it!" Soon, her Super Hornet glowed white. And then as it lost its glow, it turned into flakes in which piece by piece, it was removed quickly to reveal the human-form of Melinda, now flying forward with her feet giving out an afterburner propulsion. Her arms were spread that time, but with confidence, she put it to her sides and flew straight. "See me now?"

Harley's expression was jawdropping. "Um... Ahh..." She couldn't answer, and instead, she looked at the nomad's feet. "You're flying without strikers?"

"Strikers? So you fly with them, huh?"

"Of course we do... But you aren't!"

"That's because I got Air Arsenal as my ability. It lets me fly with an aircraft as long as I have an extensive background of it and its detailed specs. It also lets me fly in human form... And it's something I discovered just now."

"Whoa! So you just started?"

"Yup!"

" _ **Quiet!**_ " Julie said and both heads turned to her. Then she looked at the nomad's face. "What's your name, sergeant?"

"Designation... Williams, Melinda! Happy to be of service, Major!"

"Major Mao." Julie replied. "Call me as such."

"Roger."

"Good response. Though you don't have any weapons."

Linda then opened her hand and shown Julie her palm that was giving a yellow and red glow from within. "From within my palms, I could fire my manipulated aircraft's machineguns with ease. It won't let me spend magic, but transforming to another model aircraft does. I only have one aircraft right now and at this instant, I'm using it. Like guns, I also have ammo limits, but I'm plenty so don't worry." She winked afterwards.

Julie winced while Melinda lowered her palm and flew forward. "You're amazing." Then Julie looked forward. "Enemy's dead ahead! We have to split from here. The other three need my help. The two of you can handle it, I suppose?"

Harley then cocked her M60 MG. "You can count on us!"

"Good. Make every round count!" Julie shouted before she made a hard bank and sped away from the two.

Gina then looked at Melinda. "Mind if I called you Linda?"

"Nice to see a fellow American here."

"American? I'm a Liberion!"

This made Linda wince but shook her head. "Never mind. We'll talk after this."

Gina shrugged and finally saw the large-type neuroi as it fired a huge ground beam and hit two patrol boats only three are remaining. "They're taking a beating so..." She aimed forward towards the neuroi contact. "...We should give it a beating too!"

Linda smirked before she put her hands forward. "I couldn't agree more. Weapons hot?"

"WEAPONS HOT!" Gina shouted before she fired first, followed by Linda, now introduced to more combat in the new world she was in. This was her re-birth, and her beginning...

* * *

 ** _Finally done! And, guys... THIS IS MY FIRST CHAPTER! This is actually a story relating to the adventures of Melinda Williams, once a fighter pilot, now fighting as a witch once a nomad but stepped into Julie Mao's squadron, the 45th JFS "Flash Squad!"_**

 ** _So here's my OC details by the way:_**

 **[MELINDA WILLIAMS]**

Birthday: July 18 (Currently 14 in 1963)

Height: 5 feet 9 inches

Hair: Brownish-auburn hair (noted to have a light-green tip at the right side of her head)

Eye color: Green

Skin: Fair to pale complexion

Body Shape: Lean

Rank: 1st Lieutenant

Nationality: United States of America / United States of Liberion

Affiliation: Carrier Fighter Wing VFA-534 "Twin Reapers"

Aircraft / Striker: Primary - F/A-18 Super Hornet

Familiar: Liberion Avian Golden-Plover

Weapons: Aircraft armaments depending on aircraft used, Five-Seven

Intrinsic Ability: **Air Arsenal** (Can transform into any aircraft. She can shift into human form with traits from that aircraft and fire its guns with ease.) **Attire Imitation** (She can copy off the clothes of any person and become her own as she views them.) **Ammunition Stock** (Depending on her desired weapon, if it releases projectiles, she can supply herself the ammunition for the weapon. If it's for bullet-projectile firearms, a belt will be available for the magazines. But if it's a bow, arrows will appear in a quiver at her back. This uses magic.) _All abilities spend magic, but she can only regain magic once she disables **Air Arsenal**._

 ** _Oh well... May as well update my War-Torn reboot now. ;) Stay tuned for updates on this one!_**


	2. Fitting in's a B

**To make things clear, a "Phantom" is defined through the Phantom Appearance Theory of this current universe of the story as an alien, but human in nature who visits or stays in the current dimension from another through the means of inter-dimensional travel, or death. The death of the phantom's previous life could render their memories useless, or could let their memories retain, and the probability between the two remains at random...**

 **So... to answer reviews:**

 **To Empty Promise and Colonel AmiruddinArifSulaiman: _I just got permission! :) Melinda's a good character no matter how it's said in Paradox Timeline, but nonetheless, fuji92 agrees for me to use his character. And since he didn't provide details of his character, I made my own details._**

 **To Hayane234: _Thank you so much for leaving me a review! So you read multiple SW stories, huh? Try to catch up with Doran Maya's. I'm sure you know the renowned author and he's real good for making a universe. :)_**

 **To kh2996: _As for Hawke, I would think he would still stay in that other universe as canon to the SW series. However... without any other updates from fuji92, I won't know if he would be able to get that certain... spiritual contact with Melinda, or he maybe he just won't get it at all. Maybe they're meant to be separated now that Melinda really won't be able to see him after her death. None of us should decide it since fuji92 is the one calling the shots on Hawke's story. That's what makes it really good because I wanna know what happens next. As much as possible, I would want to recognize multiple stories to be connected to each other. That's how I usually roll! Yeah._**

And so, I spoke too much! Here's the second chapter! ;)

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"Fitting in's a Bitch"

 _ **Melinda -**_ _I knew from the time I signed up to be a fighting witch nomad, I decided to really put the past behind me. I'm in a completely new world with new friends, I guess. But since I was able to really grasp things into this new world, I had to share about the details of my arrival too. Others need to know of my life, including my first wing in the world, The Flash Squad where Julie Mao, also called the 'Maiden With A Hundred Swords' leads their group of five. She's actually a major of archetype country China called Xing in this world. The whole time, Flash Squad was based in Australis, counterpart of Australia. But... Why here?_

 _ **Flash Squad Naval Airbase, Perth, Australis... March 15, 1963... 1002 hours...**_

 _ **Melinda -**_ _I guess it wasn't that bad around here, but Julie's really onto me, even if I told the rest of them I'm from another world. But there's so much she hasn't known about me, so she figured a sparring session would wake both of our senses up, so we'd have a good conversation..._

Julie and Linda were inside Hangar 2 for unused planes. The lights were lit. The unused planes were at the sides while a big space was left in the middle. Melinda was in kickboxing fighting stance, while Julie was in her five-form Kung Fu stance. Both of them were a few feet away from each other when Linda asked in curiosity. "So why a sparring session?"

The Xingiet raised her eyebrow. "It's simple, really. Other studies suggest your brain starts remembering things while in physical activity with the body."

"So in other words... You wanna torture me?"

"If you allow it."

"Game on then! After you."

"It's a mistake you never should have made." Julie then ran towards Melinda quickly before putting up her fist and disappeared due to speed.

But Linda anticipated it and at her left side, Julie appeared with the same fist coming at her. Linda stepped back and grabbed that fist before using her left high kick for Julie's head. Julie bent her head down to evade before her opponent forced her hand down and didn't expect a paradox spin kick move with the same foot. Julie was hit on the head and she put her hands down while tumbling in balance away from her opponent while going into her stance again. ' _Impressive. As expected of a Xingiet._ ' Linda thought. "You almost got me."

"I did?" Julie chuckled before she disappeared due to speed again and appeared above her while she flipped and readied a kick. Linda almost didn't see it coming and rolled out of the way before feeling the ground shake from Julie's kick to the floor. While recovering, Linda got back with her fighting stance and looked at the Xingiet witch who meant business. "I'm not going to waste my time further with child's play. There's no holding back."

"Then why the hell did you miss?"

"I missed because Gina doesn't like a messed up face from you."

"And you'd be whined on?"

"Shut up. Come at me, nomad!"

"Still calling me that?" Linda glared at Julie, who then glared back like flying knives attacking each other's opponents. "Fine. Let's dance." She ran towards Julie with a battle cry and jumped before she kicked Julie's blocking arms and immediately started a punch and kick combo. Linda focused on the lower parts and even saw Julie jump with her low-kicks.

Soon, Julie was able to defend and parry, then start her own combos against Linda. Unlike her, Linda made her combinations last longer, and Julie was doing quite well in the attacking form as she had more finesse than of Linda's kickboxing fighting style first shown. ' _She's a fool._ ' She smirked before she punched Linda's blocking arms, pushing the Liberion witch back and eventually gaining her balance with her stance standing tall. "Still not giving up?"

"I just got started. It's inevitable, right?"

"It's indeed inevitable on your defeat, nomad."

"Uggh... STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Linda immediately raised her palms and readied her Air Arsenal weapons as her familiar features came out. "One more time and..."

Julie was shocked of what Linda did. "Fool! You shouldn't raise your weapons on your superior!"

"I know. But to tell you the truth? I don't like the way you've been treating me... Even as a soldier, you should think better."

"What?"

The Liberion witch put her arms down and glared daggers at Julie. "I know you still call me a nomad because I'm new, and at the same time, completely different. You don't use the word right."

"So? I'm still your superior."

"HEY!" Linda shouted. "I know this is insubordination..."

"Then why are you doing it when you know you got a risk coming up on you?"

"Because I'm not afraid as I'm on the right side of the matter, Major."

"Aww... What are you going to do? Are you going to tell on MY superiors?"

"If you were aware, then you know your own way of treatment isn't good. I even saw it with you and Harley."

Julie winced, narrowed her eyes, and walked towards Linda with some rage in her system. "You don't talk about that with me and Harley because we have a good relationship."

"Oh? Then about that one time you spanked her ass? I talked to her about it and she finds it unpleasant."

"So? She longs for it from time to time."

"Look... I don't care what you do with her. There are just times when you just need to keep it professional."

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT PROFESSIONAL MEANS! YOU DON'T DEFINE IT! I DO!" Julie finally stopped after being 2 feet away from Linda. "Just face it, Ms. Bragging Rights. You'll never win in a court martial."

" _ **I doubt that.**_ " Then both heads turned to see Gina standing while supported with the hangar door on her shoulder. Her arms were crossed, and her eyes were clearly focused on Julie. "You know... You don't need to treat her harshly. If I wasn't here, I would have known with a broken face from Williams."

Linda was surprised and was in panic a little. ' _Oh, crap, Gina... You didn't need to tell her that?_ '

"What did you say?!" Julie said and faced Gina. "You dare to challenge me too?!"

"I'm not challenging you, Julie. And by the way, if the two of us could take you on, you'd lose. Your three musketeers may have your back, but I don't. Look... We shouldn't even show hatred towards each other. There's a reason we're in an official squadron together. Okay?"

"I thought you wanted my protection from them?"

"From the way you treated Linda, I know what I should do. If two heads go against you..."

"Then it would be four against two." Julie chuckled. "Quite a disadvantage, right?"

"I DON'T CARE!" Harley shouted. "This time... No more. She's under my protection now. And don't bother trying to fight either, because I've already a complaint call to Command."

"What? No! I told you that every call permission should go to me, a superior officer!"

"It doesn't apply if the officer is an abuser. Code 362 clearly says that, Julie. I'd like to keep it going, but I think you should clear it up with Command. However..." Gina stopped and Julie's emotion showed fear. "...I don't think they'd listen to you. And guess what? They're on the phone right now in your office."

Julie only narrowed her eyes on Gina and glanced back at Linda. "It isn't over, nomad." She said before she walked away.

Linda saw from Julie that she was clearly pissed she even let her shoulder push past Gina's. Gina was about to walk but... "It's fine, Gina." And Gina stopped to look back to her. "She's got a problem, let it be."

"But you saw and heard her true colors, Linda."

"Pressuring her more with the problem only worsens the situation. I believe I know why she's like this. She doesn't like it from the time I was here."

"Then why didn't you tell me about it?! I'm below Julie's command and you just remained silent?"

"Look... I'm not sure about my place in the 45th as well, okay? I'm sorry if I didn't tell you. It's just..."

Gina sighed and approached Linda. "It's about the trust system, isn't it?"

"Probably."

"Look, you all told us about where you're from and Command knows it too, but decided to let you stay. How the idea of you staying with us as ridiculous as it may sound is actually a good idea, still makes me think something's up. Julie didn't like the way this came to be and must have decided to put out all that frustration on you by name-calling you the whole time."

"She makes me look like the reason she's being frustrated. Know what? I wanna straighten things out with her. I wish to be friends, not enemies."

"It's good to know that. But what if Julie doesn't want to be friends?"

"Then I'll keep trying and trying, Flight Lieutenant."

"Just call me Gina. I trust you enough, Linda. So... Friends?"

"Sure... Gina." Linda smiled, knowing her insecurities were finally answered when she made her first friend. "You know, this is a different side of you."

"Noticed that, huh? See... I'm always cheery. But when it comes to authority, I definitely make the best of my ability to be in command the whole time."

"So that's it... It's like... Putting one personality and another in a split?"

"Something like that."

"Anyway, thank you."

"Don't thank me yet. Julie's gonna do all kinds of hell."

"I already noticed hell from training with her."

"Oh trust me now when I say it." Gina said while nearing her mouth to Linda's ear. "It may just be the beginning."

" _Your reputation counts in this, Major Mao._ " A man on the other line said on the other line while Julie talked to him using the phone in her office.

"Sir, it's just..."

" _You do not want to treat things personal too often and you know how it affects both you and the morale of your teammates. You may have been stationed there for a year thanks to constant threats coming from and into Australis, but do not forget how you must handle this. Treating a sergeant even as someone new doesn't mean it's to your advantage. The reason why there are wings present is to not only make friends in your case, but also to work together. I'm telling you now, major. Your teamwork will certainly be affected thanks to what you're doing, and eventually it will lead to your deaths if not one by one._ "

"But sir..."

" _I've had enough of your banters, Miss Mao. Or should I dismiss you from your post and return to Beijing? However, it won't be likely if we send you back, because every Xingiet wants to serve the world's powers, and if even one is found to return to Beijing without their duties completed, they'll use it as a reason that the Western countries like Liberion are considered to be inconsiderate. They'll find it as an excuse to start a war, and you don't want that, do you?_ "

Julie only remained silent in this. ' _Damn it... Why aren't they listening?_ ' "Sir... Why... Why aren't you listening?"

" _Because your personality overrules your own reputation as the Maiden With A Hundred Swords to be both the hero and soldier for your country. You don't consider the help of others, but you should always remember a team is better than being solo. Am I right?_ "

"I understand."

" _Then start getting your mind working right and find allies, and if possible, friends. There will come a time you'll really be alone, Miss Mao. Is that understood?_ "

"Yes, sir."

" _Good. We're sending personnel who will evaluate your training with your squad mates. It's a good thing you're doing paperwork as much as you could, which is why I'm putting Gina Harley in charge of the training from now on._ "

"Sir...? But she's rather the pain in the ass if she gets others to train..."

" _It's how we all started, Mao. And by the way... It's an order._ "

"Yes, sir. I'll get the order out."

" _Good to know. You'll never know when the personnel will come, so be ready. Thank you for your time._ " The man said before he cut the call off.

Julie then slammed the handset down to the phone. "Mā de! (Shit!)" She cursed before she went for the door and left the office.

"Hah..." A sigh of relief came from one of the witches in the base while sitting on a foldable bench under the sun with shades on. "A nice sun tan is actually nice once in a while." She muttered with a Gallian accent while wearing a two-piece swimsuit with her noticeable F-sized cups making a tight fit on her swimsuit. Her hair was red but has streaks of yellow on it too. With nothing else in her mind, she gets immersed in her own relaxation. ' _This is the life. I never even got a chance to sunbathe and it's only once I'm doing this, right?_ ' With that, she smiles and figures of falling into slumber.

"Flight Lieutenant!" And the tanned witch just sat up and lowered her shades to see Flying Officer Montesano with blonde hair and black eyes. "Just what do you think you're doing? I know the major told us to be on standby, not slack around with tanning skins! Where are your Gallian traits?!"

"Tch." The tanned witch replied as she laid back down. "I've cut myself from Gallian influence, you know. I only got the major. You may as well chill out, and try again, Ez."

"Uggh... You are simply not taking our duties seriously!"

"Yes I am. I'm spiced up the time the siren goes off."

Esmeralda just snapped into rage. "I KNOW I'M NOT MUCH INTO COMMANDING BUT YOU ARE RATHER NOT TAKING THINGS SERIOUSLY BY SLACKING ON THE JOB!"

"We're on standby, Ez. Idiot." She muttered lastly.

"THAT IS DEFINITELY NOT HELPING!"

" _ **Ezmee-chan...**_ " Esmeralda turned to see the Fusojin witch Fye who was holding a black stuffed cat. She's shorter than the two witches at about 5 feet flat and has short black hair and brown eyes. "Maybe you could relax?"

"And that stuffed animal helps?"

And Fye held her stuffed cat tightly before she glared with her yellow cat eyes. "HEY! AT LEAST I'M ABLE TO SLEEP SOUNDLY WITH HAKU EVERY NIGHT! UNLIKE YOU, YOU'RE JUST STUCK-UP!" She aggressively said, which took Ezmee off guard.

The Hispanian only looked with a jawdropped expression. ' _Uhh..._ '

Then Fye's eyes turned back to their brown colors. "But you know..." She evilly grinned. "We could both forget we said that if you let me kill you." She chuckled at a way Ezmee's skin crawled. It's like a horror film happening in front of her...

...and only blood was missing from the whole act. Ezmee stepped back in fear from Fye. "Damn you, Fye. I used to pick on you."

"I know." Fye slowly walked towards Esmeralda. "But now, I got you where I want you."

"What do you want to do? K-k-k-Kill me?" Esmeralda said as she started to stutter.

"No... But I'm gonna make it feel that way. Now..." Fye stopped and threw her black stuffed cat at Ezmee, who then caught it. "Just look at how beautiful my Haku is." But Ezmee only looked at Fye in fear. "LOOK AT HIM!" And Ezmee got spooked and immediately just looked at Haku the stuffed cat before... "Ezmee-chan..." And when she looked forward, she saw a yellow cat-eyed Fye in front of her. "Boo."

"GAAAAAH!" Esmeralda freaked out and threw Haku upwards before she ran off again.

Fye just caught Haku which landed on her hands. "Serves you right, nose-picker." She said before giggling.

"Uggh..." Giraud muttered in response. "Don't make it too hard on her."

"I know. I'm just having fun. 6 months in the service and I finally got her to admit I'm the bigger bully."

"Everyone knows that, Fye. And you're happy of it?"

"Exactly, and it should remain that way. Truth is, Ezmee-chan's a meanie. I'm making sure she gets harsh treatment."

"Well.. At least I got you to thank." Giraud said. "She can be a stuck-up bitch like the major. And I like the major better."

" _ **Ehem...**_ " And the Gallian immediately recognized who cleared her throat and sat up to take off her shades to see Julie with crossed arms and a tapping foot. "Oh, major!"

"For once, Montesano is right about you." Julie sighed. "Look, right now, we're dealing with enemies with more agility than others during the 50's. You remember the sea battles, right?"

"Can't forget it."

"It always related to Fuso again." Fye commented.

Julie glanced briefly at Fye before looking back to the Gallian. "Good. At least the both of you are on alert status. Make sure it stays that way."

"Are you okay, major?" Giraud asked.

"No I'm not, Françoise Giraud. Just..." Julie stopped to try not cursing again. "Look... I need to get something from the two of you. Do you think I'm looking as if I'm treating our newcomer Williams badly?"

The tanned Gallian shrugged. "Can't say it's all good, you know. Morale's rather the center of every war that should be kept."

"Hah... Why didn't you tell me, Giraud?"

"It's because you were too busy stalking Linda like she's our next idol. You know very well the three of us like you better. It's at least better than the Liberion named Harley."

"You know, if she hears you, she'll hit you with a pan."

"Tch... Let her." Giraud said as a dare before she laid back down on the foldable bench. "She'll just whine with your ass-spanking even if I whine with a big pan on my face."

"Except Command knows about my ass-spanking and abuse on her."

"No way!" Giraud suddenly sat up. "She told on you?! Now she's gonna get it for making an inconvenient time with the major!"

"Uh-uh... Not that, Giraud." Julie said before she glanced at Fye. "Pilot Officer, how fast can you acquire chicken feathers?"

"Poultry's rather common in Perth." Fye replied. "I'll get them first, then the feathers."

"Know a quick way of doing it?"

"Clawing their feathers out seem convenient." Fye said while her eyes flashed with her cat eyes for a while before returning to normal. "You can count on it."

"Good." Julie made that evil grin before turning to the Gallian. "Seeing you're not doing anything, you have something to do, Flight Lieutenant."

"Eh..." Françoise groaned before she sat up again. "What now?"

"Know that spare liquid sugar Harley uses for baking? Get me quarter a ton of it."

"What ya got planned?"

"Something... Something so interesting you two shouldn't step in the messhall for it." Julie said with an evil intention before Giraud realized it, and Fye soon afterwards.

Esmeralda was pissed while walking to the barracks, figuring she needed a break and get a nap for the morning before coming speaking to anyone. Then when she passed by Hangar 2 where the old striker units and planes were, she hid herself before she saw Harley and Williams together. ' _The two of them are like friends..._ ' She then looked at them while they were passing up trading cards and even laughing. ' _So those two are Fusojin Trading Card geeks? Sheesh._ ' "Those two are just annoying." She muttered before she moved on, going past the hangar without being seen.

As soon as Esmeralda got to the barracks, she went to the second floor of the building and straight inside her room as she shut the door behind her. "Uggh... I just need to sleep it off." She said before she sat on her bed and eventually lied straight down before she saw her clock and set it to ring at around 11:30 PM. She put her head on the pillow and looked up. ' _Oh, damn. Fye just keeps doing that. Why shouldn't she stop instead? If we weren't the three musketeers, I would just leave and say she's just not helping us all. But then again, even if I was in the musketeer group, I'd say it but she'd kill me instead since she could call me a traitor._ ' And with another pillow, she held it and put it on your head and screamed. "WHAT THE HELL AM I GETTING INTO?!" She kept screaming in the pillow.

As Julie looked at the quarter-ton of liquid and coated sugar, her old mattress, buckets of feathers, some steel rods she could use, and some strings of rope, she smiled evilly while in the messhall. ' _Their lunchtime is just gonna be so memorable._ ' "Right! Let's get it started." She chuckled with an evil intent indeed...

At around 10 minutes to 12 PM, Esmeralda's grumbling woke her up instead as she sat up on her bed. Finding that her alarm clock didn't work again... "Not again..." She muttered before she got off the bed. ' _And I didn't eat breakfast, so I'd probably be first!_ ' She smiled at it. "Ooh... I like it when I eat up! This beats my fast metabolism!"

"GOT YA!" Gina said while she slammed a Fusojin trading card to the floor of Hangar 2. "Three-eyed slam dragon's gonna whoop your ass for two and three times more!" And she laughed seeing Linda's card was weaker.

"Aww!" Linda said while she looked at her deck of cards. "Sheesh, of all fantasy cards, I got weak ones. Real bullshit for learning more than I do. Good thing an English version helps better than the Fusojin language."

"But the best part is learning the Fusojin language, silly! You get the real deal from there and you're gonna really access the exclusive content cards while you got a good grip on the language."

"Sure... I travel... But I just don't get around."

"Can't learn... How do you say it... Japanese? Did I get it right?"

"Yup. It's just that I can't always go out to learn it. It's just against my time."

"Well you're here... So maybe someone could teach you?"

"Eh? What about that Narumi?"

"Narumi's off limits. She likes the major and Giraud too. And that Gallian like Julie, so that makes two threat. As for Ezmee, she just stands agreeing to what they do."

"Wait, so she's not sure of who to trust?"

"That's right, but I don't let any rivalries form, so I never minded the whole factions thing. Julie's got the Three Musketeers behind her back."

"And I got you?"

"Yup!"

"Question, Gina: Why exactly did Julie classify you as someone different in the group when you're put as second in command?"

"She just wants to annoy me everytime I'm near her. Julie... Well... See, I'm her fan, but the word's probably not in her vocabulary that she decided to treat me as if I'm another witch she could bully. The Three Musketeers don't know her, but she respects the three of them."

Linda looked down and dropped her cards in disappointment. "So she doesn't like newcomers and fans, huh? Then she turned three witches against you." Then she looked at Gina. "Now I'm included in her blacklist. I say... Screw them."

"Don't even try saying it in front of them or she'll kick you out in an instant. It's a good thing that insubordination meant something when I called up Command on the complaint. But when there's no reason at all... Try to keep cool. Get me?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Linda said with a smile before seeing Ezmee running leaving a dusty trail thanks to her speed. "What's up with her?"

" _ **HUNGRY TROLL COMING THROUGH!**_ " Ezmee said before she ran past the two witches.

Gina chuckled. "Ezmee didn't eat breakfast since she took hangar cleaning duties immediately without letting her stomach do the talking for energy. Not a wise decision." Then she took her cards and assembled then in her deck. She also accepted Linda's cards and included them as well. "So, off to lunch now? Not much is happening around here. Notice it?"

Linda nodded while they started walking. "Yeah, I noticed. You think it has something to do with the Australis regiments holding off the units from that hive?"

"Probably, but we'll never know what happens next since the neuroi are unpredictable now. Neuroi jets... Drones... Large-type units with two cores..."

"They're damn powerful. If I ever see a neuroi with more than two cores, it'll be terrifying."

"Think bigger. Six, seven, or eight cores. How powerful would they be?"

"I think they'll be devastating if they're deployed at this time... But maybe they evolve with the times here too." Linda said before she looked at... YOU... The reader. ' _I'm sure if you read Doran Maya's stories, you'll know what we mean._ ' She winked and turned her head back to Gina. "So, how's it going to play out?"

"I'm betting it'll be neuroi against humanity when they spread. It'll be about sending smaller forces. I don't think it'll be an inward to outward waves of attacks as powerful ones. So far, that's what we got from inside Australis."

"Then we'll expecting quite a powerhouse from outside Australis."

"True." Gina replied before they finally arrived at the door of the messhall before they heard a girl scream from inside. This widened both their eyes. "That sounded like..."

"EZMEE!" Linda said before they both opened the door as shock filled their faces. "Mother-effin..."

"No... The horror." Gina said as they both saw the mess in the messhall with brown mud on the floor, feathers all around, and the tables and chairs on the sides. But what them more concerned was the one behind the sugar-coated and feathered getup. "Isn't that...?" The standing feather-covered figured turned around and gazed at them with rage. "Oh CRAP!"

"MONSTER!" Linda raised her palms to ready her MG's but were both lowered by Gina. "Gina?!"

"Silly! That's Ezmee!"

"Huh?" Linda glanced at Gina, then Esmeralda, who was covered mud and feathers. "Esmeralda? Are... Are you okay?"

"What..." Ezmee muttered.

"Say again?" Linda said.

But as Esmeralda was about to answer, she clenched her fist in anger. "WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!"

" _ **EZMEE-CHAN!**_ " Fye said while she ran inside with Giraud.

"Wait! The floor! Don't..." Linda warned them but they already slipped and saw the feathered figure in front of them. But when they couldn't control themselves thanks to the muddy-like floor, they accidentally bumped on the feathered figure as they all stumbled on the floor. "...step on it. Ouch..." Linda muttered and groaned.

Julie only walked to the door and saw the backs of Linda and Gina looking inside the messhall. ' _What in the...?!_ ' She figured something was wrong and ran to the door to look in the messhall and found someone in feathers, together with Fye and Françoise. "Oh crap."

" _ **Damn right it is.**_ " And Julie turned to see Gina glaring daggers at her. "Williams, I'll let you hang out here for a while. I think it's about time the major and I have a talk. Something... Sensible than the rest of what we talk of."

And Julie winced at it. She even saw Gina usher her head away from the messhall and walked to lead her. But Julie groaned and forced Gina to stop and turn around. "We're not talking about anything."

"Don't you mean you won't at all?" Gina glared at Julie again. "Okay then. Do you want to hear what is in my mind? In Linda's presence?"

"I don't expect you to say anything."

"I'll just say it straight. You were targeting us... Weren't you?!" Gina shouted, and she knows Linda was already watching. "What the heck is wrong with you?!"

Julie only remained silent while she breathed, then turned her breathing faster showing she mustered so much just to say something to Gina. "Don't you dare point it on me. The three idiots are just doing their foolishness."

"They wouldn't go too far just to make a prank, you idiot."

"WHO IS THE IDIOT?! SAY IT AGAIN!" Julie shouted only to be replied with slap on her face so strong, it made a mark on her left cheek. She couldn't believe she experienced it for the first time from someone of lower rank. And when turned her head to Gina, she was in rage. "You didn't!"

"YOU are the idiot, major."

"You dare disregard rank?! Alright then." But then as Julie was going to walk forward to Gina, Linda stepped forward and it stopped her. "Oh... Protecting her, are you?"

"Don't make me, major." Linda said before her hair was grabbed. "The hell?!" And she put her fist back before she punched Julie, forcing her to let go...

...but Julie immediately recovered and got her stepping. "You're DEAD!" But as she was about to walk again, she heard gunfire and she stopped walking with her eyes wide. She even heard a bullet ricochet nearby her. ' _Wait, who...?_ '

Giraud was standing while aiming her Colt Python revolver and immediately lowered her pistol. "That's ENOUGH!" And she saw Julie glare at her, and she had done the same in return. "If you're just going to keep on bantering like this, then you're not denying it. Major... As much as I want to support you... You only got Ez and Fye hurt in this stupid plan of yours." Then she looked at Gina. "I'm sorry... But we knew too. I gathered the sugar coating and Fye gathered the feathers. We were only going to make a prank, but seeing the major like this... This isn't acceptable. As much as I want to keep it going with the major and making you feel like you oppose us, I'm saying it to you now: I'm truly sorry."

Fye stood up, almost slipping due to the sugar and glared at Julie. "You just got Ezmee-chan hurt! I won't forgive you!"

Esmeralda then stood up from the blue, and was surprised of how Fye was protecting her. "Fye...? You're..."

Fye turned to Ezmee and smile. "I may be a bully, but I'm YOUR bully." She even grinned bigger.

"Uhh..." Ezmee groaned.

And Julie only looked at Gina, who was still mad. "Well don't put it on me, Gina."

"You're right. I won't." Gina said while crossing her arms. "I put it on your feelings against Linda. Look... I know you didn't want her to be around in the base. I know you wanted to see her go, and I'll just make sure to ask her to do so. If it's causing you inconvenience in my recommendation she joined up, why the heck didn't you tell us anything?"

"I wanted you all to decide. I needed to know if you were all up for her joining in the 45th."

"Then you could have just told us to give her up."

"I couldn't... I..." Julie hesitated before she lowered her head and started crying. "I had mixed feelings. I don't like a nomad joining us, but I decided to let her because it might ruin morale for all of us if I didn't let her stay here."

This made Linda wince. ' _Wait... She thinks I'm a bad influence to them?_ ' And when she saw Gina about to say something, she signaled her to keep silent and eventually, she spoke up. "It's about being a bad influence to the rest, right?"

Julie only looked at Linda with a straight glare. ' _I'm not answering your question._ '

"If you wanted me to be the odd one out, it's fine with me. But don't involve the rest of your teammates. If you want it between the two of us, then I'm letting it be that way."

"Wait, Linda..." Gina interjected but Linda immeidiately replied.

"Look, Gina. If she wants me to settle things, then I'll settle things. If she wants me to resign, I'll resign. If she's ready her own consequences, I'll happily do so."

Julie was surprised. "Wait, what?"

And Linda looked at Julie. "It's your decision, though. But you're immediately going to be scolded by your superiors or any personnel and may report you for letting me go just like that. Look... Command knows I'm from another world, but I'm here as a witch too. If you let me go now, you'll feel their wrath more than how you'll feel mine. Putting it against you to do so, you decide to pick on me like the other three. So far, that's what I know. I have background of how punishments are dealt with to anyone in the military, major. And I'm sure that's how they'd deal with you. You're a disciplined Xingiet witch, but you turn to do this to abuse your authority? I don't like it at all... But it's your decision if you want me out or not. Otherwise, we try settling the score."

"And how do you suppose we do that?"

"You boast your skills in duels and your kill count too. Well, if that's how you really boast your reputation as the Maiden With A Hundred Swords, then... Julie Mao, Major of the 45th JFS 'Flash Squad...'"

Gina knew what Linda was up to. ' _Oh, no!_ '

Linda pointed at Julie. "I challenge you to a live-round duel!" And the others gasped in this. "I'm flying in a trainer striker unit like you will. Both of us will handle M60 MG's for the duel. Both of us can use shields. And whoever loses rounds first in the duel, is the loser. No weapon will be replaced and both of us will use one whole belt for the match."

"Why are you challenging me?"

"It's about my power, isn't it? Air Arsenal is an ability I use that could make flying in striker units only an option to me. To you, that's what it should mean, but no... You always thought I was superior anyway. Look, to tell you the truth, it's not fair either. But what could I do? It's natural a witch uses magic, and I use magic like you too. Therefore, to remove that, I'll make sure to even the odds. You and I will use striker units and will be fighting each other with live rounds."

Gina immediately reacted. "Linda, you can't! She's faster than you!"

"I accept your challenge, sergeant." Julie said in reply. "It's a sound solution to all this. We can't do anything else but wait for the right time."

"Then I'll look forward to it." Julie replied, somehow with confidence and looked at the three in the messhall. "Listen... I'm sorry I got you involved in this, especially Giraud and Narumi. Let's get mops together. I'm going to be cleaning up the messhall."

"And pin us with it? Count us out." Giraud snapped back but...

"No... Just help her." Gina replied. "Look... The mess just... We just need to cool everything off."

"You vouch for her?"

"Yes, I do." Gina said and glanced at Julie. "As long as you're participating?"

Julie uneasily laughed. "I said it once, and I'm not repeating."

"Look... I wanna be quite clear." Gina said in reply. "You're off limits in giving any orders to Linda unless we're in battle or if there's any significance while we're here in the base. According to military code, you shouldn't be allowed to make a personal call on her. In other words... The two of you are to keep it fully professional. Since the two of you clearly are against each other now, the two of you should stick to being quite just... Just teammates. That's it."

Julie nodded. "Fine. Gina... I need to talk to you after I clean up with them."

"Sure thing, Julie. Anything." Gina replied before she took Linda's hand. "I'll find another place for Linda for the meantime."

" _ **We should help.**_ " Linda said and Gina looked at her. "They make a mess, we ALL clean it. I'd rather help them than letting them suffer like they're responsible. Look... I may have a fault in this too. So I'd rather clean up with them."

This surprised both Gina and Julie. They didn't expect Linda to actually participate in this. Gina thought she was crazy, but then again, she wasn't siding with anyone in the first place. She's only doing this one behalf for all of them. They needed to work together. That's what Linda thought nonetheless of their situation. With everyone in agreement, they all picked up buckets and filled them up with water. Soon, they each had mops, and they started to clean up the floor of the messhall. With no doubt, they made sure every inch, and even cleared up the major's equipment with it too. They all knew it was Major Mao's fault for the mess, and she with Linda would finally settle it.

The afternoon came quite well without any problems. The sky was partly orange as the day was ending without a single neuroi contact in sight. Julie and Gina were walking to Hangar One, the main hangar where the striker units were.

"That was immature, Julie." Gina said first. "It's a good thing everyone got a good meal, but you should give Melinda a break."

"I should have... But now I'm being challenged. Still... Things aren't so bad."

"Don't think it's over." Gina said while they both looked forward during the walk. "I'm still mad at you for doing that to Linda. It's not that I should defend her as a friend, but actually, we should treat her as one of us... As a sister."

"It's hard enough for me as it is, and I've shown it now."

"But you don't need to base your feelings against her due to skill level. There's always another way."

"Oh yeah? Tell me."

"You could always try to be personally friendly and see how the effect would be on her. Cared to try?"

"No."

"Exactly. You're still a stuck-up bitch."

"Tch." Julie muttered before she chuckled. "I'll just pretend you didn't say that. Nonetheless, I'll try remembering it to snap me out of my thoughts." She said before they finally entered the hangar. They both looked at the training striker units which were propeller-type strikers. "There they are. Now I'm seeing them in good condition."

"You won't tamper with them, will you?"

"Huh? No, of course not!"

"Good. Cause the last time I sensed you were dirty was with Linda. I hope you change that."

"Sure." Julie said when they were side by side. When Gina wasn't looking... ' _Piece of cake!_ ' She chuckled before she put her hand over Gina's behind but felt an electic shock and put it away. "Geee!"

"A-ha!" Gina said in reaction to Julie's shock and just laughed. "You didn't think I wouldn't know about your butt-slapping antics, would you?"

"Geez, Gina... Please cut it out."

"Hey. That's my line."

"Touche, Ms. Harley. Touche." Julie said and Gina took out a little battery. "So, that's your secret?"

"This battery was enough. Put it together with some wires, and it could make fabric flow with electricity."

"And so with your underwear..."

"I just wore my rubber underwear!"

And this made Julie blush. "You didn't...!" And once again, Gina was laughing. She was outsmarted. ' _I thought the rubber underwear wasn't useful. And I had to make a rubber underwear present a prank. Shame..._ '

And at the end of the day, no punishments came. All of them were just silent, but the matter between Julie and Linda still needed to be resolved with a fair duel...

* * *

 **EPILOGUE...**

A pair of red eyes were looking at Linda, who was walking to her barracks in the dead of the night. Strange thing was, Linda was far away, and the observer's eyes were mixed with light coming from her internal vision which allowed her to see in darkness. While standing on the roof of Hangar One, she smiled. "So, this is you, Melinda Williams. I'm looking forward to seeing you soon." She said with a Fusoan accent before she walked the opposite way then jumped and split into flying bats. While flying high in the night, Lien has confidence in her black heart that one day, she and Linda would face each other in battle, both, as phantoms of different worlds...

* * *

 **So here's the OC update, AGAIN. :D :D**

45th Joint Fighter Squadron (Flash Squad)

 **[JULIE MAO]**

Birthday: March 18 (Currently 18 in 1963)

Height: 6 ft. 5 inches

Hair: Black upper-back lengthened (Notable to use twin ponytails close to each other at the back of her head)

Eye color: Olive Green

Skin: Fair to pale complexion

Body Shape: Lean (E-sized)

Rank: Squadron Leader / Major

Nationality: Xingiet (Xing)

Affiliation: Pinasis Air Force 25th Division / Australis Self Defense Force 12th Division / Flash Squad (45th JFS)

Aircraft / Striker: Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-21 (Striker Variant Supersonic Mod.)

Familiar: North Xing Leopard

Weapons: Xingiet Type 67 Machinegun, Mauser C96, Shǎndiàn zhī rèn (Lightning's Blade)

Intrinsic Ability: **Hundred Swords Slash** (Bǎi jiàn zhǎn) (In a split second or two, she could actually make 100 hits on any opponent. Depending on the size of the opponent, the bigger it is, the more magic is used.), **Magic Eye Enhanced** (Will have the same function as to view interiors and checking composition of targeted objects... Useful for locating neuroi cores and determining its composition and strength)

 **[GINA HARLEY]**

Birthday: May 22 (Currently 17 in 1963)

Height:5 ft. 7 inches

Hair: Green neck lengthened (Has one ponytail)

Eye color: Blue

Skin: Fair complexion

Body Shape: Average (somewhat thin) (D-sized)

Rank:Flight Lieutanant

Nationality: Liberion

Affiliation: Flash Squad (45th JFS)

Aircraft / Striker: North Liberion P-51 Mustang (Restored Stock)

Familiar: Liberion Dachshund

Weapons: M60 MG, Makarov OTs-35 Pistol

Intrinsic Ability: **Healing** (The witch can heal herself or her comrades and friends), **Magic Overload** (She can increase her mobility and speed instantly. If she uses it in an aerial battle with guns involved, her rounds will have increased damage. If with melee attacks, her strength becomes phenomally powerful. In the air, she can only last 30 seconds with this ability. Her color scheme is based on black and has green lines.)

 **[FRANÇOISE GIRAUD]**

"Make my day harder, and you'll probably feel it in your face before you know it."

Birthday: August 2 (Currently 18 in 1963)

Height:5 ft. 10 inches

Hair: Red with yellow highlights, neck lengthened (Pigtails hairstyle)

Eye color: Gold

Skin: Tanned

Body Shape: Lean (Abs visible) (F-sized)

Rank: Flight Lieutenant

Nationality: Gallian

Affiliation: Flash Squad (45th JFS)

Aircraft / Striker: Dassault Mirage F2 (etherjet strikers)

Familiar: Storm Petrel (bird)

Weapons: AKM Assault Rifle (Drum-mag and Short-stroke gas piston personal modification), Colt Python

Intrinsic Ability: **Body Cooling** (Everything including the striker unit and her weapon can be cooled off as her body also gives out its cool once she cools to a good temperature.) **Homing Bullet** (Each projectile she releases can get to her desired target as long as she focuses on the target. Therefore, she needs control of her target when she fires out a projectile towards it. She can use this with ease and with less magic.)

 **[FYE NARUMI]**

"Ezmee-chan, can I get a hug? I promise to not to strangle you again. (grins and chuckles sadistically)"

Birthday: September 26 (Currently 9 in 1963)

Height: 4 ft. 11 inches

Hair: Black and short (white bow at center and front of her head)

Eye color: Brown

Skin: Fair complexion

Body Shape: Average (Somewhat thin) (B-sized)

Rank: Pilot Officer

Nationality: Empire of Fuso

Affiliation: Flash Squad (45th JFS)

Aircraft / Striker: Kyushu K11W

Familiar: Fuso Bobtail (cat)

Weapons: Howa Type 64 Assault Rifle (early stage mod)

Intrinsic Ability: **Familiar Fury** (With the case of Narumi, she can let her familiar influence her combat tactics. However, notable appearances of yellow cat eyes, whiskers, a longer tail, fangs and claws from her hands and feet. This usually lasts for a minute and should consume a greater portion of her magic, about three-quarters of it. Her attack hits from projectiles are thrice the damage and her claw melee attacks are equivalent to sword slashes. This is a rarely used ability only for a wise time.) **Jammer Antannae** (Even as a nightwitch, she can use her antannae to disrupt communications, usually to prevent certain units in contacting for reinforcements.) **Super Strength**

[ESMERALDA MONTESANO]

"Fye, Ezmee's not a good nickname, you know! AND STOP HARASSING ME! I'M SORRY ALREADY!"

Birthday: November 13 (Currently 15 in 1963)

Height: 6 feet flat

Hair: Clean Blonde, neck lengthened (Light-green headband)

Eye color: Black

Skin: Fair Complexion

Body Shape: Thin (B-sized)

Rank: Flying Officer

Nationality: Hispanian

Affiliation: Flash Squad (45th JFS)

Aircraft / Striker: Dassault Mirage III (etherjet strikers)

Familiar: Mediterranean Chamaeleon

Weapons: CETME Model L (Advanced Test Prototype) Hispanian Assault Rifle

Intrinsic Ability: **Visual Stealth Cloak** (Its main function is to visually make her invisible to the naked eye with the use of cloaking magic, which uses more magic each time. She can also assume different environment camouflages depending on her locations with less magic effort.)

* * *

 **And check out my latest poll too! Find it on my profile, and I hope you vote! It's an interesting one that relates to SW Group Abilities and I hope you'd participate in the poll! ;) Check my profile and vote!**

 **And by the way... If anyone wants to get their SW fanficts or Show By Rock fanficts checked, my Beta Profile is now active! Check me out for your works to be beta read. ;)**

Stay tuned for another chapter. ;)


	3. Typical Days of Australis (Part 1)

**Chapter 3**

"Typical Days of Australis (Part 1)"

 _ **March 16, 1963... Perth, Australis Airbase...**_

Julie opened her eyes on the new morning at 0600 hours. Even if it was a Saturday, she knew that she should stay vigilant and always be ready. She then sat up on her bed then breathed in and out calmly. ' _Another day..._ ' "Zhǔnbèi hǎo xīn de yītiān. (Ready for another day.)" She muttered before she turned to stand from her bed.

Time flew by as she was already jogging with her broadsword behind her and was making sure the weight makes a good weight. As she jogged past the barracks the second time, she was already heading to the hangars and passing by each one. There were staff rolling some equipment to the hangars and she nodded as they greeted her that morning. It was a new day, a new whole new chapter, in which she hopes would be good.

She took about 20 minutes of straight jogging around and she just walked. While heading to Hangar 2 where she put up the old mattress she once used for her bad prank, she knew that it was already there since last night. When she entered the hangar, she saw it was supported by a stand from behind, so it represents itself as a target. Julie pulled out her broadsword and smirked at her mattress. "Wǒ de è xíng de yuányīn, cóng nǐ kāishǐ. (The cause of my wrongdoings started from you.) Now... Be gone as you are now my past." She let her familiar features out and held her broadsword tightly as she focused. "Bǎi... jiàn... ZHǍN!" She suddenly sprinted forward and disappeared with her speed, and suddenly making slashes in a split second to the mattress. After two seconds with a 99 slashes made, she appeared in front of the mattress and did a horizontal slash to trim the top of the mattress. But as she finished her move, she stepped back for a while. At first, nothing happened. But after two seconds, part of the top was cut off and the rest from the bottom was split into fragments while making a small explosion due to the sudden split-second attack for 100 times. "I still got it." She smiled and looked at her broadsword. ' _I guess I can't always be with you, right?_ '

Linda came in the hangar and Julie was aware of it. "So that's the culprit for the prank and the buckets in it."

Julie chuckled at the idea. "You were quite observant. If you were the one covered in sugar and feathers, I suppose you could have just been annoyed and left the base."

"Really? I thought I could have left the base and Gina could have killed you for it. I mean... She can go M.O.S on you."

"Her? Use Magic Overload on me? She's got no idea who she's going up against if that happens. But both of us don't want any bloodshed. It'll only be a matter of time if one of us DOES piss off the other."

The Liberion smiled before she approached Julie and glanced at the ripped apart mattress. "At least you're putting your past behind you. Every second counts and we can't just look back to where we have been. But what's your story anyway?"

"Is that a personal question?"

"It is, and it's best to be one."

The Xingiet looked and narrowed her eyes on Linda before she sighed in defeat. "I suppose there's no harm keeping it from you either."

"So the others know about it?"

"But you're wise in approaching me anyway. It's better I handle the pressure in telling a story than be someone too secretive." Then she sheathed her broadsword before she led Linda out of the hangar. "Let me tell you from the beginning."

 _ **FLASHBACK...**_

 _ **Julie -**_ _I was so young then. I was enjoying myself as a girl while I was 10 years old in Guangzhou Province in Xing. My stepfather, already aged like a grandfather, was my only guardian..._

"Yéyé! Kàn wǒ zěnme xiūjiǎn wǒ de shù! (Grandfather! Look at how I trimmed my tree!)" Julie had shown her grandfather a Penzai one morning and he knelt to examine it. He saw the details of the trimming and he said she has it, but still needs a little more practice. "Xièxiè! Wǒ huì jìxù gèngjiā nǔlì! (Thanks! I'll keep trying harder!)" She replied with a smile before he put his hand on her gentle head and hair of her youth.

 _ **Julie -**_ _After rescuing me from a burning home, my stepfather, who I called 'Grandfather' that time became my only source of teaching and smiles too. My parents passed away from that fire and I didn't know their names. I never knew about them either, but I was living right with him. Back then, I didn't know much about the neuroi. But I knew so much about the war between Karlsland and Fuso, that even Xing got partly involved in it. My stepfather then was a retired colonel for the Xingiet dispatch forces. He was given amnesty by the Fusojin empire after he had been rebelling against them. But after the defeat of the Fusojins, my stepfather got back to Guangzhou where he belongs, but with me as well. I was an infant... A newborn. Then I grew under his care that I decided to try gaining my independence, so that I could take good care of him. He's old... And I can't let the old ones take care of me for too long..._

The night came quite well after the week has ended for both Julie and her old stepfather that they decided to sleep early, as another day would come and he wished to get me to the spot where he usually does his Yang Style Tai Chi during his spare time in the weekends. _He wanted me to see how he prolongs his health, and I knew that time that he needed it. I smiled in my life, but I was also concerned with my stepfather that time..._

 _The night before I went with him to see him perform... It changed. It was raining. I was scared of the rain and thunder that it even woke me up in the middle of the night._ A distant but very loud thunder work Julie up before she sat up and breathed heavily. ' _It's... It's so loud..._ ' Then she heard a growl from beside her and turned to see a leopard. This widened her eyes, knowing seeing big cats looking at seemed to be scary. But... This one seemed to be like a cub with its size. ' _Wait... It's a leopard but..._ ' The leopard then jumped on to her bed and softly growled at her. "Nín hǎo. Nǐ yào shānghài wǒ? (Hello. Are you going to harm me?)" She whispered to the leopard before the leopard gently shook its head. "Wǒ shì yīgè nǚwū? (Am I a sorceress?)" And the leopard neared its head to hers.

 _I called witches 'sorceresses' back then. I always knew that their magic is helpful in defending nations and lives of others. It was natural there were witches, and somehow, for some reason, I longed to be one. I could use it to find the reason why my parents died. Or... I could use it for the means of saving people's lives. My belief as a child brought me to the destiny that will unfold. I nodded on the leopard with determination and gently held its head before I neared my forehead to the gentle cub, and my body was filled with a force I once couldn't understand. I had to close my eyes and this raw but simple energy turned pure when my body adapted to it. Soon, after just several seconds, I opened my eyes to see no leopard. I looked around the room and I saw nothing. However... I knew it wasn't a dream. I went back to sleep..._

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK...**_

"You just went back to sleep?" Linda asked while they were at the bath locker rooms and was looking away from Julie, who was currently dressing up in new clothes behind an open locker door.

"Yes. I didn't know the significance of the event, but what I did know was that power went in me as a result of that event. I was 10 years old, but I remember very well."

"So you didn't really take it seriously?"

Julie sighed. "No."

"Great. You were confusing me there for a second."

"I thought I'd just try making it good for you to hear."

"Hey, I like how you tell your story. Just be yourself."

"I'm relieved then. It seems it doesn't need to be dramatic." Julie said with a chuckle. "So there, the next day... I went with him to that grassy space with other elders during the morning. As they practiced their Tai Chi, I closed my eyes. Their movements... Their energy... They seem to be in sync. Chi, in your terms, means energy. But in my terms, it's energy that flows in the universe and in turn, flows in all of us."

"Ah."

"Don't treat it lightly, Melinda."

"Oh?"

"Call me Julie. But don't let that fool you. We're still rivals of sorts."

"Sure."

"Turn around. I'm done now." Julie ordered ahd Linda looked at her while in the Xingiet republic uniform. "Well, shall we continue?" And Linda nodded before they walked out of the locker room...

 _ **FLASHBACK...**_

Julie was at the grassy open space while his stepfather was conducting his Tai Chi with other elders. Her eyes are closed, knowing she has to sense the Chi coming from all of the elders.

 _ **Julie -**_ _That time, my belief was that sorceresses are rather not the kind of people I would take lightly, especially with myths and legends suggesting that they are dangerous as they wield magic. Because of this, cultures in Xing disregard magic as much as possible... And it's especially applied in Guangzhou. I kept watching my stepfather as the slowest moves made in Tai Chi seems to symbolize so much, but it's also meant to make sure their energy is peaked or should let them live longer. I know as I watched, there is Chi, but in what I experienced, I also sensed the same thing. In other words... The two things can't be far apart since I manifested. There's a connection. And I had to try seeing the bigger picture._

Julie opened her eyes and saw them still doing it, but something from her being a sorceress made her sense presences. For some reason, a fog had surrounded them and herself. The scene slowly changed into a bright day to a day which included fog and mystery. She saw forms of smoke come out from a few places far from the practicing elders. The forms of smoke partly formed into robed men with red eyes. And she knew what it meant. ' _They're... Are they here in peace?_ ' She thought, knowing they were visitors and not from this earth, because they don't any Chi at all. One of the robed men put his hand forward which then glowed red. Her eyes widened as she ran to him and eventually, she charged him and hit him before he fired a long beam by accident. Then the other robed men looked at her with hostility and she immediately glanced at her stepfather. "Yéyé! Dàjiā hǎo! Yùnxíng nín de shēnghuó! (Grandpa! Everyone! Run for your lives!)" But when she looked at the elders, they were still practicing the Tai Chi they've always been doing, and eventually, they all faded and disappeared. ' _Wait... What happened to them?_ ' She thought before the next thing she knew was standing up and seeing the robed men now surrounding her. She looked to see that all sides were filled with every single one of them, now hostile.

 _All I thought that time, was that it was my time to shine. My stepfather wasn't there... And I was alone. I asked myself if I had to do this alone, because at first, I was afraid. I was very afraid, whether I'd lose my life or just be held against my will. All these robed men to circle on me, measuring me. I don't know how I could react, but I knew they were going to attack them. And I'm sure, they would do the same to me. I thought they were different. But then I realized something... The aliens visiting us made me think of the same thing. They wanted our planet. They wanted to control us after they break us. And that's exactly what they'll do... They'll break us all until we are nothing to them._

She clenched her fists in the matter. "Bù! Wǒ bù huì ràng nǐ zǒu de shēnghuó. Wǒ jiāng tāmen bǎocún zài jǐn wǒ suǒ néng! (No! I will not let you take lives. I will save them in whatever way I can!)" And one of the robed men came forward with his arm and hand pointed at her out. ' _Bring it on._ ' She then felt animal ears and a tail come out from her. His red hand glowed and it fired a beam, but she zipped left and sprinted at him before she grabbed his arm, used her free hand to break it, and kicked him forcefully letting him hit two other robed men. The others retaliated by firing beams at her from behind and she put up a shield.

Julie looked behind her. "Bèn rén. (Imbecile.)" She quickly glanced forward and sprinted towards other robed men with her hands glowing to fire beams before she glowed gold. ' _If my Chi would help me, now is the time!_ ' She screamed her battle cry before she jumped and kicked one of the robed men to push and make him stumble to the ground hard, before grabbing the arm of another and with momentum threw him to the other men. Without doubt she kept running and kept attacking the robed men who were about to attack her, and kept losing chances as she was faster than they are. ' _If I keep this up, I can defeat all of them!_ ' And she kept making sure she stops them all before they would hurt anyone else.

And when she kicked the last and downed robed man and got him to stumble far from her, she exhaled forcefully as she knew she was done. ' _So it's done..._ ' But as she turned around, horror filled her face. More robed men have shown themselves, and they raised their arms and hand, pointed at her. ' _So many of them...? How would I be able to...?_ ' Then she looked at her sides, seeing black figures. From what she could make out from the shapes of each figure, they were soldiers and other sorceresses with familiar ears and tails. All of them were facing the robed men together. ' _So I can't always be alone, can I?_ ' Then her gold glow made her notice it. ' _No matter how sad it may be, I must keep myself going no matter what. All of us are together, but we die alone._ '

' _Still..._ ' She walked forward with her other allies beside her. ' _I'd want to see this through to the end!_ ' As the robed men began to let their hands glow brighter. ' _For all of us... Until the end!_ ' She shouted while hearing other battle cries from the voice of other humans before they charged at their enemy. They all saw colors of red beams and blue shields clash in their battle.

 _And when I came to... My vision was first blurred, but then it cleared up. I saw my stepfather look at me with worry._ "Yéyé? Yéyé? Wǒ zěnmeliǎo? (Grandpa? What happened to me?)" Julie said before she finally sat up on the grass. She heard a few gasps from other elders and she noticed it too well as she felt her ears and tail were out. She gasped in shock and immediately stood up to face her stepfather. "Duìbùqǐ! Wǒ hěn bàoqiàn! Wǒ bù zhīdào wǒ de lìliàng láizì! (I'm sorry! I'm very sorry! I don't know where my powers came from!)"

The stepfather was shocked to hear that she had powers, and they all believed in the history of the sorceresses in the past. Some of them feared her. Some of them felt pity on her. Some of them made sure to comfort her instead of fear her, and one of those people was her stepfather. He approached her and kneeled thanks to short height and eventually hugged her tightly. "Qǐng... Bù duō shuōle. (Please... Say no more.)" He clearly said to her, who seemed to send that message to her as a sign of being both proud, and glad to know she was a girl with magic.

As they got back to their home from that simple incident, he immediately brought out some scrolls and newspaper pieces. They were all about the history of magic in Xing, and the truth behind the ancestry of her family. He knows about her family the whole time, and he was waiting for the time she would be able to receive her powers.

 _The whole time... My stepfather was also known to be my guardian and servant for my parents. Apparently, my mother was also a sorceress like I am. The house was actually on fire due to the townsfolk from where I once lived in. They don't like sorceresses and they were just a curse to their culture and religion. That's what they cared about... Culture and Religion. It was why I had mixed views of them in the first place._

 _And after I've known this from him, there was actually a message left by my mother when I was still being prepared for departure from the now burnt home I once lived in. And it summarizes pretty well... 'Use your power for greatness or for your own strength. You are destined to wield magic. Be wise. Be strong. Don't falter and give up. Never turn back and make your future...' And I hugged him one more time before I decided that time in our home, that I would join the military on helping preserve peace..._

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK...**_

The two of them finally arrived in the messhall and the other witches are there too. This time, unlike the last couple of months, Gina now stays together with Giraud, Narumi, and Montesano. This is a little of a surprise for Julie since they don't get along well. She smiled and approached the table they're at. "Finally sitting together now, aren't we?"

"Major!" They exclaimed.

"At ease, girls." Julie replied before she saw Gina surprised that Linda's with her. "Relax, Gina. There will be plenty of time with that duel to be prepared. Don't forget the reason we're really here."

"Um... That's not what I was thinking of, Major." Gina replied. "I was actually thinking of Linda's sudden closeness for some reason." Then she glanced at Linda. "Right?"

Linda shrugged. "You can put it that way." And the other witches gasped at it. This was the first time in some time that Linda and Julie were finally able to get along with each other. "Hey, frenemies, I guess? Friends in one occurence, and enemies in another?"

"Sure. That may have been the word." Gina said with a chuckle, even if the word didn't really exist at that time yet. And Julie sat together with Linda. "So, you two have been keeping quite the friendship or something?"

Julie replied on that question. "It seems so. I realized over the few moments of remembering what I really am here for, and how I'm treating my subordinates, that I actually saw a few flaws in my part. One is that I wanted to be a solo fighting witch. And the second is my disregard of others who I think have less skill."

"Ouch."

"I know. It hurts one other witch who may have the same qualification. I'll try not making it a habit. Sometimes, I just forget the difference between discipline and abuse towards another."

"Problem solved, huh?"

"I guess that puts away everything including some vented anger?" Giraud said who just took a spoonful of the soup she was eating.

"Well, there's still the matter of the duel." Julie said while she glanced at Linda, who was then smiling at her. "Seem confident?"

"You bet, major." Linda replied.

"To prove you're enough of a worth, I'm letting you go for a patrol today. Take Esmeralda with you for the meantime."

"Montesano?"

"I can try it with her." Ezmee said, thinking if she could do it. "I haven't gone on patrol with Williams yet. No será tan malo si no pasa nada grave. (It won't be that bad if nothing serious happens.)"

"I agree."

"You understand Spanish?"

"Yup."

"I'm starting to like you already." Ezmee said with a chilling excitement climbing inside her. "Te voy a mostrar mis habilidades durante nuestro turno! (I'll show you my abilities during our shift!)"

"¿No necesita algo a cambio? (Doesn't it need something in exchange?)"

"Muéstrame tus habilidades. (Show me your abilities.)"

"Tenemos un acuerdo. (We have a deal.) I'll blow you away easily, Ezmee. Hahaha." Linda heartily laughed.

Fye was just confused, since Linda and Ezmee just talked in Spanish together and decided to whisper to Ezmee. "Ezmee-chan, what did you talk about?"

"Nothing you'll know in your life, bully." Ezmee said in confidence to what she knows now.

"Launching!" Linda shouted while in her Air Arsenal aircraft form, the Super Hornet, before she made quite a boost of speed before she sped on the runway and eventually raised her nose to take off. She finally raised her gears and was in the air for her patrol. "A6 Tower, I'm off the ground."

" _Acknowledged, Reaper One._ " A male Australian radioman responded.

" _Montesano here! So, how are you liking the air so far?_ " Ezmee asked from the radio.

"I've been up in the air as much as I could remember from my past life, Ezmee."

" _Stop calling me that. Now you're getting their fever for it too._ " She replied with a giggle before she's visible a few meters parallel to Linda's 10 O'Clock direction. " _So how would we settle things?_ "

"First off... Tell me something about yourself and how you gained your power."

" _Well, I can tell you I come from Hispania. The rest, it'll have to be off the comms. Wouldn't want to attract attention now, would we?_ "

"Good call. Anyway, you dont' know my other abilities in full yet, but I'd like to see yours."

" _Of course._ " Montesano said before her visuals seemed to have dropped until she was no longer seen. " _See me?_ "

"No. I don't detect you on radar and I can't visually see you. Nice."

" _Visual Stealth Cloak lets me do two things. One is that I can use magic to be invisible to the naked eye. The second is use a standard camouflage based on some I've studied. Just like what I'll show now._ " She replied before she appeared in the sky with a camouflage outfit and painting on her skin. It looked like the blue sky with white clouds on it. " _See? I got something suited for the occassion!_ "

"Whoa... Nice one."

" _This requires studying of different patterns, Williams. So, I usually draw out designs for me to get used to them. Eventually, I'm able to get them all over my body. It affects my striker unit and my weapons too._ "

"Standard camouflage attribute. Nice skill."

" _And yours?_ "

"It's what you're seeing now. Air Arsenal is a major ability which lets me do multiple things. Right now, I'm in my aircraft form, since Air Arsenal lets me turn into one. But it also lets me turn into a human with the properties of the aircraft I've chosen, so that I could have more maneuverable options to use whenever I fight and fly."

Esmeralda was simply stunned by it. "Well that's looking great! Mind if you transform to your human form now?"

" _Gladly._ " Linda replied before her Super Hornet glowed a bright white color. Then the glow turned into breakable fragments, then removed quickly as the shape of the aircraft simply crumbled and was replaced by Linda, now flying with afterburner flames from her feet and currently in her sleeveless black fatigue. She flew closer to Ezmee. "So... Impressed yet?"

"That's amazing... I... You're using a futuristic aircraft... But moreover, your magic ability is incredible. It could... Oh... Dios mio... I can't put it up in words."

"It's something revolutionary. I know. It's what I'm afraid of, actually."

Ezmee raised an eyebrow. "Why? What's wrong?"

"You see... If this ability renders flying a striker just an option or useless, maybe others would use me."

"Non-sense, Linda!" And Linda was surprised of the name Ezmee called her. "Oh... Is it okay if I call you that?" And the Liberion nodded. "Anyway, nobody's going to dare use you for science and magic studies and take you away from combat forever!"

"No... It could be worse. They could use me for combat, but for selfish desires, Ezmee. Maybe they could point crosshairs at you. You never know. I could be at your tail ready to gun you down if ever you decide to run from the war too suddenly."

The color from Ezmee's face faded as she heard the horror in Linda's statement. "You... You wouldn't."

Then a scary atmosphere came from Linda. "Or maybe you could actually be hunted after being quite the bully to everyone else. You never know... If I'm used, I could be used to chase you like in a game of cat and mouse. I could always prowl and pounce on you like you're my prey. I could even gobble you up and..."

"GAAAAH!" Ezmee suddenly screamed and flew a little distant from Linda, snapping back to reality. "Seriously, Linda?!"

"What? I was just joking, you scaredy-cat."

"NOT FUNNY!"

"Oh." Linda said and looked forward, and eventually chuckled a little. "You gotta admit it's..." She looked at Ezmee only to see her glaring. Linda just looked forward and cleared her throat. "Moving on."

"PUT YOUR FUCKING BACKS INTO IT!" Gina shouted at Fye and Giraud, now doing pushups using the bars of the outdoor obstacle course. "You think the major's giving you the worst tortures?! HA! Let me tell you I've got experience in being a drill instructor before I got to be a fighting witch, and you guys are saying it's a piece of cake! I'll show you a whole cake and you won't even have a chance to take a break! GO, GO, GO! NO STOPPING UNTIL ONE OF YOU GIVES OUT! COME ON!" And after that, both Giraud and Fye let go at the same time, landing on the individual sandboxes for each bar... And it made Gina face-palm in disappointment. ' _These two are the weakest in training and they still need to be sure to be in good condition. Oh... Who am I kidding? Fye's much worse!_ ' Giraud was able to sit up on the sandbox while she saw Fye fainted on the sandbox she lied in.

"Whew." Giraud muttered before looking at Gina. "Geez, Harley. You made me do more, I almost collapsed."

"Uh... You just did."

"Yeah, but check out Fye."

"Ezmee-chan's breasts are a consolation prize... Sugoi..." Fye said in a trance, thinking about Ezmee and how Fye liked groping smaller breasts as a habit of her bullying.

Giraud then stood up. "Damn, she's having a good time. Hey, Harley. Wanna join her?"

"Me? Join her perverted mind? I'll pass."

"Aww... Vous ne pouvez pas gérer son esprit sale? (You can't handle her dirty mind?)" She asked in a seductive tone.

"Don't tempt me, pervert number two." Gina clenched her fists at that statement before the base siren rang out. "Crap."

"NEUROI!" Fye suddenly said while sat up on the sandbox.

* * *

Julie was running straight to the tower of the base. "Of all times, why so damn fucking early?!"

* * *

Linda was hearing bleeps in her system and accessed her radar, which widened her eyes. "Shit! Ezmee, I'm confirming multiple neuroi contacts!"

Esmeralda then took out her prototype CETME Model L assault rifle and cocked it. "Where?"

"BEHIND US!" Linda shouted before they both raised shields and blocked shields from a swarm of neuroi drones. "Damn Swarm Drones! And they're once cloaked too! Cover me! Flying up! Ready!"

"GO!" Esmeralda shouted out before they both went up and at a risky move removed their shields and got in front of Linda while the other fired internal MG's at their enemies, immediately killing off three before the drones pursued them both. "Linda, we have to split!"

"Split now!" Linda shouted and they both split as three drones come after each of them. "Typical days! Shit!" She muttered before she raised her palms in fury and fired her internal Hornet MG's. Then as she fired back and easily took out the three Swarm Drone neuroi, she getting more detections. ' _Damn, more._ ' "Ezmee, I'm reading medium types, and one large-type coming straight for the base."

" _Just our luck!_ "

"Just another day, huh?" Linda chuckled before looking at one direction where the medium-type neuroi were speeding in and the large-type neuroi behind them. "Just another day." She muttered before she spread her arms and shapeshifted into her Super Hornet form and sped towards the wave. "SHOWTIME!" She shouted before she fired her long burst from her weapon.

That day, she wished, wouldn't get worse, if fate allows it.

* * *

 **Short chapter, but you guys shouldn't expect too much now, would ya? :))**

Hah... Also, I'm counting on my readers to suggest any new and unexpected things the Strike Witches Universes could have. For example... Hayane234's concept of using Naval Magical Discharge Cannon Systems on battleships or carriers makes a new leap into naval warfare. That's one solid concept that should be very notable as good ideas.

Readers, leave a review of this chapter. And if you got any answers to Strike Witches Universe unique development ideas, please PM me immediately and I'll discuss it with ya. ;)

Stay tuned! :)


	4. Typical Days of Australis (Part 2)

**Chapter 4**

"Typical Days of Australis (Part 2)"

The birds were flying. The sky was bright in the day. There were a few clouds in the blue sky. The sounds of the waters almost seem endless at the sea near Perth. But the sounds of the birds chirping and the waters of the seas were soon joined by loud sounds of the lasers and guns being fired from two witches, once patrolling and now engaging the intruding entites... The neuroi.

Linda was tightly in pursuit of a fast medium-type assault neuroi and was firing bursts from her MG's and fired an active-radar missile, making a clean hit and kill since the core was partly exposed. "I just splashed two! Ezmee, how are things?!"

" _Would you believe me if I said I was pissed and wanting to let everything out?_ "

"Then go invisible on us! I don't mind!"

" _Roger! Going invisible!_ " Esmeralda replied before Linda looked from afar, seeing Ezmee firing, then stopped before she went invisible to the naked eye. " _I'm engaging the neuroi medium-types. I'll be making sure to keep it going!_ "

"Better if you're behind them, Ezmee. Make your ability count!" Linda said before internal bleeps sounded from within her. "It just doesn't stop, does it?!"

" _ **Harley responding to location now!**_ " Gina said on the radio while Linda saw her together with Giraud and Fye. " _Linda, did you get more?_ "

"Yup... There are more drone fighters incoming, though!" Linda replied before she glowed and shapeshifted to human form.

" _I'm taking point this time!_ " Giraud said on the radio, and was seen holding an AKM with a drum mag. " _I'll start damaging the large-type_ _unit_ _because we need it to be distracted, damn it!_ "

" _It's a plan._ " Gina replied in agreement. " _The rest of us need to ward off the medium-types and the drone fighters._ _They'll probably split as another group and attack from another side. Narumi, Williams, you're with me. Ezmee, stay invisible and keep attacking. If you can't take it, go visible and join us!_ "

" _ **ROGER!**_ " Witches have replied before Linda joined up with Gina and Fye. Together they engaged the drone fighters first.

Linda was able to form up while being vigilant besides being aware that there was a wave of drone fighters ahead of her. They all split and she went forward to suddenly hover and having her palms out released a burst of bullets from her at the nearest neuroi that once fired multiple beams, which she evaded. She was able to focus the rounds on the front of the drone fighter before it blew up, knowing the drone fighters are weak in front. Fye aimed her Howa at different directions seeing she can damage different targets equally whenever she's surrounded. She can easily deploy shields without putting hands in front. And Gina focused on getting the attention of a medium type neuroi. Once she did, Linda and Fye came in to help out to take it out together.

Giraud was firing her AKM while avoiding beams from the large type neuroi. ' _This thing's got more defending beams. At least it's a slow regenerating one. I gotta dive and look for its core. If only Julie's here, but she's manning the tower._ ' With no doubt, Giraud dove down and was making sure she's got a closer distance. Even with Homing Bullet as an ability, she still needs to make sure to fire closely to examine the more probable spots the core would be. She started loosing rounds at the beam emitters shaped like red hexagons at the top. As she knew the emitters are the only things to make it fire beams, she kept on it while firing on the sides as she was continuous in firing her AKM, even as it heats up. With her Body Cooling ability, she could cool it down faster. Still, she saw red glows from the emitters. ' _No... Not fast enough..._ ' She put up her shield knowing the beams have already gone to her. ' _Not easy to steer its attention. I'm even seeing it regenerate._ ' "Damn it, Major! We're gonna be needing your assistance if I can't find the core."

" _Don't sweat it, Gallian._ " A female unidentified voice of a woman came to their comms.

' _Damn, another one..._ ' "What the hell? Identify yourself!" Giraud replied before she noticed there were bats flying above her just where it's angle the sun should be. They all compressed so closely they even stuck to each other that the next thing that happened was extraordinary. The bats were replaced by a black-caped figure who's wearing a black spandex uniform. Her red eyes were noticeable along with her black hair and half-covered face, in which her mouth wasn't seen. She was holding a European long sword at one hand. ' _Who the hell is she?!_ '

" _I'm your only lending hand at this time, Gallian._ " The woman said from the radio before she dove to the neuroi and behind it before her cape turned into terrifying bat wings now protruding from her back. "I WILL SLICE OUR FOES LIKE BUTTER!" She said with a scream before holding her sword with two hands and going under the neuroi.

Giraud then saw something almost impossible to believe. The woman in question stabbed the neuroi from underneath and proceeded to go inside the neuroi large-type with multiple slashes supporting her way while she dug her way inside the unit. In no time at all, the woman emerge as she slashed and came out from the top of the neuroi before the unit exploded into white flakes. ' _No way!_ ' Giraud thought before she heard the woman laugh. Soon, even the woman was visible with her long sword lit up with an orange aura.

"Amazing..." The woman said while hovering with her wings and looking at her sword with orange aura on it. "So this is what the world brings now... Magic and might."

Giraud widened her eyes, looking at the gracious but dark bat wings of the woman in a distance. "Who... is she?"

The woman looked from afar after hearing the question and used the radio. "Even without your radio, I can hear you, young witch."

" _What are you...?_ "

"Good question." The woman said before she flew to Giraud and hovered, before she slowly neared her, and lowerer her mask. She revealed her bright red lips and licked it before revealing her fangs. "If you must know..."

"...A vampire...?!" Giraud muttered before hovering back and aiming her AKM assault rifle at her. "Why the hell are you here?! And aren't you supposed to burn in sunlight?"

"I'm the only one who doesn't in this world... And it's so since I died in my world."

"You what?!"

"I've been here for a decade."

"Why?!"

"Because I died... And I got resurrected in here. Don't ask too many questions. All you just need to know is believe me, if you want my help." She chuckled before licking her lips the second time, then glancing at incoming and stray drone fighters. "We have company, Gallian."

Giraud looked at the stray drone fighters firing their beams before she raised her arm attempting to put up her shield, but the woman got in front of her instead and took the damage from the beams. "HEY!" She shouted, not seeing from then that the woman took the beams. When she realized it. "Oh my..." She muttered as she saw the drone fighters wave off. "You... You took the beams in?"

The woman slowly let a red aura out and growled. "I've been using the Forbidden Sorcery of Vampires... And I've been using it for quite a while. This world is rich of it. I have what I need, though."

The Gallian only saw the burns from the woman quickly heal itself. "You can heal?"

"It's because I took the beams. I can use its energy for my own benefit." She said before she saw the drone fighters circle back. "And now, I shall be using the remainder of it against them!" And she charged at the incoming drone fighters before she evaded beams from them. When she got across one, like butter, she slashed revolving her body horizontally before it was destroyed. She came across another and vertically slashed it before it was destroyed. Then she saw two targets at a distance before she pointed her sword at them and discharged their own energy she stored at them and fired beams. One of them was critcally hit with the beams and was immediately defeated. The other drone fighter easily got slashed up with its core hit as well, ending its life and exploding into white flakes like the previous ones she took down.

When Linda used her palms to take down another medium-type neuroi, just after she defeated it, she saw the woman who destroyed those drone fighters. Linda was clearly shocked of the sight. ' _Did she just manhandle all those drone fighters like they're nothing to her?!_ ' She thought before that woman looked at her from afar.

" _Surprised to see me, young Melinda?_ " The woman said through her radio. " _I never thought I'd see the adult turn into a teen here._ " She said before a laugh came.

Julie was simply hearing this from the radio back at the tower of the base. She had to intervene. "Identify yourself! Who the hell are you and how did you get into our frequency?"

" _I have my ways, Xingiet._ " The woman answered..

* * *

"Then you should come back here and explain yourself."

" _Aww..._ " The woman whined. " _Can't handle the pressure of another helping you? It's alright. I know how it felt with you and Linda._ "

"How the hell do you know her anyway?"

" _I'll tell you what you should know. We're mopping up here and it should be easy. You should thank me. That large-type neuroi was rather easy to kill._ "

And Julie heard a giggle from the woman. ' _Who is she?_ '

And as every witch that went out came back to base with those wearing strikers have docked, Linda immediately went to the woman in question in Hangar 2, accompanied by the rest of the 45th JFS. As they finally saw the woman, Linda told them to stop a little distant from her. "This is where you guys try not to disturb us, whatever happens." Linda said.

"You sure you'll be fine?" Esmeralda asked. "I mean... She's a vampire."

"I'm sure. You can trust me. Don't all of you?" Linda said with a faint smile before she approached the vampire woman. When she stopped at about a foot away, she spoke up. "Been a long time, Lien. I heard you were here for a decade now."

"Now where did you hear that from?" Lien smiled. "Yes... I never thought I'd see you here."

"It's been six days or so."

"I see."

"Thanks for helping us out."

"Is that all you could think of?" Lien said with a chuckle. "I can always count that you have some sort of reason to help any of your teammates, whether if it's here or your previous life."

"Yeah. It's a good habit, I guess."

"I bet it should remain." Lien replied, now with a serious tone. "So what about that deal?"

And Linda pointed a spot on her neck. "I thought you'd never ask. Go ahead."

And the rest of the Flash Squad didn't see it coming. The woman smiled and just zipped forward with her head suddenly close to Linda's neck. With no doubt, the woman already bit Linda's neck and their eyes widened in shock. "Did Linda expect that?" Gina asked. "If so... Why?"

Julie examined that situation and crossed her arms. "If they met each other already, then it would mean they had to come to this after a deal."

"A deal?"

"Linda mentioned Lien as an old friend back from where she came from. At first, they were enemies. And after that, they became friends for a reason I still need to know. This is one deal they always wanted to settle: If Lien is resurrected, Linda promised her blood afterwards. In this case... It seals their friendship permanently. You see... Lien's been struggling between sides of vampire clans back where she came from. She chose one, and died nonetheless, and this deal was the last thing she had with Linda. It was the only deal to really seal the friendship."

"What happens next?"

"I don't know..."

Lien gently pulled away and licked the bite marks to prevent anymore blood from leaving from her friend. "How do you feel?"

And Linda pulled away, looking at Lien with her now silver eyes before it turned back to its green color. "I feel great."

"It's what you deserve after helping me out."

"But why? Isn't this power dangerous?"

"It's only part of your power if ever you feel desperate to use it."

"I don't want to feel desperate in using it, Lien."

"One day, you will."

"Tch. Now you're making me like you."

"It will be your victory power, Linda."

"More like a nightmare."

" _ **Linda?**_ " Gina said as she approached. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Linda replied while showing her bite marks. "It's okay. There's nothing to worry about."

"Don't need healing?" Gina asked and Linda shook her head before the healer glanced at Lien. "They tell me you're a friend of Linda's."

"Was, and still is, Harley." Lien replied and it made Gina wince since her identity's been known. "Yes, I know all of you. Sucking someone's blood also reveals some memories."

"And the first thing that comes out is our names." Gina chuckled. "You're something."

"I'll take that as a compliment. And no... I don't want to be one of you. I can remain here as a guest, until this squadron grows. I'm already sensing your enemies are getting stronger by the minute. These neuroi will seek to reclaim Australis. Based on a series of patterns, they'll take this small country by force and won't be forgiving since there are others defending. The country can stand... And it can only stand with so much effort if there are more people reinforcing. I don't think it'll last without the amount of defenses."

" _ **You seem to know them.**_ " Julie said with the others already in tow. "I take it you were observing them the past decade?"

Lien shrugged. "Talk of the town. And you don't need to convince me any further, because I will be helping you already."

"And why is that?"

"Vampires work beside witches, you know. Or they could go against you if they have a grudge."

"Do you hold one?"

"I don't."

"Good. But is it alright? And why?"

Lien only smiled and heartily laughed. "Hahaha. You seem to be very cautious, Ms. Mao."

"That... And I'm going to hold a briefing. And you're involved in it too, Lien, since you're a visitor like Linda. To make it short, staff members will be coming in straight from League Intelligence to reinforce the base, as well as evaluate and reform training for all of us here. The reason? Well... If you want to join us... that is."

And the vampire raised an eyebrow. "Looks like there's more to the matter. Intriguing."

"She's scary." Fye whispered to Ezmee.

"I heard that." And Lien stuck her tongue out to Fye. "And I thought you're the scary one if show anger with your familiar."

"Boo." Fye replied. "You're a spoiler."

Lien glanced back to Julie. "Lead the way, Xingiet."

* * *

 _ **EPILOGUE...**_

" _We should be landing in a few hours, sir!_ " A pilot said via radio to the lone passenger in a Liberion military plane heading to Australis.

Standing while smoking a cigar was a blue-eyed black haired 23 year old man. He was standing while looking at the crates at the back of the plane, along with staff members sleeping in their bags during the flight. "Sure thing."

" _What do you need all the supplies and equipmentt for?_ "

"If you must know, it's for reinforcing a base. Besides helping out the newly proclaimed Neue Karlsland, I'm gonna make sure to reinforce key spots. Australis is definitely one of the places hit, but we need to take it back and make it a major foothold against them."

" _Ah. You're uh... Fray, right?_ "

"Kelvin, rookie." Kelvin replied while he took out his cigar and puffed out smoke. "Call me Kelvin in private." And he smiled, proud of his name.

* * *

 **Chapter done! Finally. :) Sorry if it's short, though...**

 **Leave a review and follow! Got busy busy busy busy stuff to do. ;) Check out my new SW community if ya wanna be categorized. 3rd season of SW is coming up, so... Got any good reboot stories? Be a staff member now and be recognized, fellow Strikers. ;)**


	5. Briefing 1

**Chapter 5**

"Briefing 1"

 _ **March 16, 1963... Perth, Australis... Flash Squad airbase...**_

It was a high noon, but somehow past that the witches and the new guest vampire had gone into the briefing room on Julie's order. They all needed to know the meaning of what Julie said about the base being reinforced and their training being evaluated by League Intelligence. It got their minds wandering and wondering of the matter, as Julie will be revealing all of the details.

Giraud was close to Ezmee and Fye. "You think they'll be taking Gina out of the training regimen?" Giraud chuckled after saying. "If so, I'm glad."

"If Gina hears that, she'll kill you." Fye whispered.

" _ **Thanks to Lien, she told me about it!**_ " Gina said from a distance. "I'll crush your skull later, Gallian."

Fye only had a jawdropped emotion and Giraud crossed her arms. "I wanna see you try."

Esmeralda then heard the Gallian chuckle. "Great. Now you're challenging our drill instructor?"

"Why not? She's killing me and Fye."

"Fye's okay."

"No she's not."

"What do you mean? She may be thin, but she can handle herself..."

"...With magic, she can. But what about physical endurance and strength? Ezmee, you even missed training."

"Because I was on patrol! And even I wasn't, I'm not participating in a killer exercise."

"You will if you don't want to have your heart crowded with fats."

"¡NO ESTOY GORDO! (I AM NOT FAT!) You shit..." Esmeralda said while she almost shed tears.

" _ **Everyone... Eyes front.**_ " Julie said while she is in front of everyone in the briefing room. "Now I'm sure you got some questions, so I'm going to shed light on the matter. First off... This base will start being reinforced. Why? During our six months of service as a wing, the higher-ups have been noticing that the pressure put in the country by the neuroi is greatly becoming significant. Before the country could fall into ruin, they've decided to put some people coming from the League of Nations to make sure we're not only in shape but can put this base into full use. Recently, I've been receiving continuous calls. The west side of Australis is becoming troubling as we're the ones defending it, and now, they've noticed we've been having difficulties due to the numbers of neuroi attacking and the pressure put on our base. Which is why they've started to support us not only on the facilities and defenses here, but also the training."

"What's going to change?" Gina asked.

"Everything, I suppose." Julie answered and everyone is muttering. "The way we do it here... Even if it's rather the standard, they're not taking any chances we lose this side of the country even if it was so. The Australian Prime Minister's wife resides in Perth, so we can't lose here. She's not moving from her home. And if she's lost or killed, he'll start to panic and will have a problem in making solutions in the country. That's one reason. Second is the hive inside the country that still needs to be searched. The hive hid itself and cannot be seen by the naked eye, like it turned invisible. How it's possible is something we couldn't figure out yet, but we've been taking quite the number of ideas. Though, most of them aren't any good to us. So we'll just to make due and accept the reinforcement of our base, and our training."

"So who's coming?" Melinda asked it, out of all the witches who didn't have the right questions yet.

"Who in particular is known by only one of them: Agent Kelvin Fray, one of the League of Nations Intelligence Agency's best operatives will supervise the reinforcements." Julie answered it and eventually turned to Gina. "Flight Lieutenant Harley, you'll be in charge of the supply cache counts from now on. There's gonna be a new trainer replacing your old position."

"Have I just been demoted?!" Gina was worrying for a demotion.

"You've been promoted for a reason, but with hell on your brainpower would be used more since we're counting on your wits on the supplies this time."

"Oh yeah. I can even count how much poultry we got left. Um... NONE! Because Fye killed up all of ours only getting our feathers out on THAT PRANK!"

"Could we not talk of that, please?" And Julie groaned afterwards. "Are there any more questions or ideas besides that?"

"Am I included in all this?" Lien asked it and it was something indeed to be talked about. She was a vampire. What about her involvement in affairs of humans and witches?

"You don't need to be if you don't want to." Julie glanced from Lien to Melinda. "However, since she's your prioritized guest, you'll be in charge of her, Sergeant Williams."

"Ya got it, ma'am." Melinda replied it and whispered to Lien. " _Your ass is mine now._ "

" _Like I'd care._ " Lien chuckled.

Julie cleared her throat to get the attention of the two. "Since that's settled, everyone else who I haven't talked to about responsibilities will remain here. Flight Lieutenant Harley, Sergeant Williams and Lien Redhaunter are dismissed." And on her order, the three had left, leaving only Ezmee, Fye and Giraud for the rest of the responsibilities. "Alright Montesano, you'll be closely assigned to the night patrol detail tomorrow together with Giraud and Fye. Why? Recently we've been receiving numerous reports." And with her pulling down the screen, it showed an image. "For the first time in Australis, we've been encountering Drone bladers. They're more common in Europe. But now?"

Ezmee suddenly felt enraged, but didn't say anything as she glanced away from the blader unit. ' _Damn them._ '

"Montesano." Julie called Ezmee out and the Hispanian looked at her. "Whatever happened to you in Hispania, you don't use those feelings during your night patrol. Is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. To continue, our enemy has already started to lay down the bladers with cloaking abilities now. The only one who would be able to counter them are those who do the same thing, while hopefully with Fye and Giraud who could pull them out in the open. Remember: They're good at using swords, so don't underestimate them. Do that with patience, and you can take care of them easily."

"Sounds good!" Giraud commented.

"I liked where this is going! Meow..." Fye meowed while letting her cat eyes out briefly in a flash.

"Then it's good everyone understands. Any questions?" Julie waited and knew everyone had none. "Then the three of you are dismissed."

And as everyone headed for the messhall, they were getting excited for the base reinforcement, hoping to see even new faces come by.


	6. Delinquent rising

**Chapter 6**

"Delinquent rising"

 _ **March 16, 1963... Perth, Australis... Flash Squad airbase...**_

The afternoon was coming by rather quickly as a Liberion C-133 Cargomaster transport plane was coming in to Australis airspace. The C-133 was accompanied by two Hawker P.1121 etherjet striker-worn witches in the air and Julie was seeing them using her binoculars. The day is about to end, and their extra personnel are finally coming in, along with materials for construction on the other things needed in the base, like disassembled anti-aircraft station parts and hangar foundations for another hangar. The others are supplied on base for the rest of the construction tasks.

Julie put her binoculars down and immediately got on the radio of the tower. "Inbound C-133, this is A6 Tower. Respond."

" _Operator Charlie Two responding to A6 Tower inbound to Perth airbase. Requesting permission to enter airspace and clearance for landing…_ "

"Granted. Runway is clear. Welcome to Australis."

" _ **I thought I'd never hear that voice again.**_ " A man's voice that Julie easily recognized rang out.

"Kelvin Fray. I thought I'd never hear your smug voice too."

" _Aw, you gotta at least allow the pleasure to come._ "

"One night stand, jackass. You may be lucky I got to you that time, but it's not supposed to change things, Kelvin. You know how we operate now."

" _Yeah, yeah. Work first._ " Kelvin said as the C-133 was landing with its gear down on the runway while two witches landed behind it. " _Anyway, the RAF thought of giving us two of their escorts._ "

"Really? The Royal Air Force? Impossible. They're only good around Brittannia."

" _They insisted. It's the least they could do._ "

"They're for you then?"

" _Well…_ " Kelvin didn't complete the thought.

Julie chuckled. ' _I think I know what he means._ ' "It'll mean a little more paperwork. Good thing I'm in a good mood today, Kelvin."

" _By the way... These two are rather... Well..._ " Kelvin decided not to say anything for a while before... " _They're a strange duo, you know._ "

"What about strange?"

" _ **I'll be the one to tell you that, Major.**_ " A young Brit woman's voice rang out through the channel. " _Sorry about that, Agent Fray._ "

" _Not a problem. Actually, I'm supposed to be saying that, you know._ "

" _Nothing offensive, but I'd rather tell her myself,_ " She replied. " _I'm Lieutenant Colonel Ragan Partington Beaumont. I was once in charge of the Underdog Squad in Wales when it was still under attack._ "

"Whoa. So that was you? I heard you guys ran up defenses there for 3 straight months."

" _I know. It's a mission of survival. The RAF once tried to take that back, but too many units could mean casualties, and I got there with a team to deal with the problem ourselves. It's a way of working our way around without making too much noise._ "

"So what was the problem in specific?"

" _Mini-hive._ "

"You're kidding," Julie remarked as she chuckled.

" _I don't make jokes, Major. We'll talk later. It's nice to hear your voice Major Mao. Maiden With A Hundred Swords?_ "

"Right," Julie replied before she was silent again. ' _Yes!_ ' Her mind raced with excitement as she left the tower to meet the reinforcing company.

 _ **1642 hours...**_

The C-113 had finally stopped on the runway and it was near the main striker hangar of the base. Along with Linda and Lien, Gina, Giraud, and Fye Narumi are there to see the commotion. For some reason, Esmeralda wasn't there.

The transport plane's engines were finally shut off as the propellers were slowing down. While it was happening, a ramp opened up from behind and big carts being unloaded by men from the plane were being brought out primarily to the materials hangar. Two witches both with black hair at a distance hovered next to the C-113 with their etherjet strikers with one older than the other. The older one was holding an Enfield L7 GPMG, a CZ-61 Skorpion SMG at the back, and another additional sidearm pistol they don't recognize yet. The younger one was holding an experimental assault rifle and a Smith & Wesson Model 29 which is also called a .44 magnum. For some reason, both of them have matching familiar features, and this got Narumi to notice.

Then the Fusojin whispered to Giraud. " _They got matching familiars. Relatives?_ "

" _I don't know,_ " the red-haired Gallian replied. "Seems to me they're a duo since they're using the same striker unit models though. Experimentals. Then the younger witch is holding an experimental assault rifle. I don't know what the name is, but I heard it's rather a rare sight to see it out of Brittannia. That's where it was made."

"The rifle and the strikers are experimental prototypes? Well that's certainly something!" Gina commented.

Julie was now walking towards the man with the white shirt and black tie with a smile. "You could have told us that you were coming."

"Don't be ridiculous. The director was the one who recommended me here, you know. And I left for the flight 3 days ago."

"Really? Then I'm sorry if things were inconvenient. It tends to be like that during flight."

Kelvin saw Julie stop a foot away. "Been quite a long time, Julie."

"Yeah. It hasn't been long since things have been quite hectic after we both separated. Here in Australis, it's just... It's just bad."

"I'm glad to be back here."

"Maybe it could be your last."

"I hope it isn't like that." Kelvin looked at the witches standing while talking to the nearby escort witches. "They're a lively bunch, aren't they? I'm glad you guys got along. Boss tells me there's a little snap here."

"Fixed," Julie simply answered. "There's nothing to talk about from that time, Kelvin. It's our privacy and I don't think it's important right now."

"Really? Then I'd like to get to other things."

"Like screwing me from behind. I may have allowed you that time, but I was a teen, and you abused me once."

"Admit it. You wanted it."

"Did not! What's good about you is that your stick between your pants just feels good."

"See? See?!" And Kelvin laughed, somehow seeing Julie giggle briefly while glancing away in irritation. "You gotta get out of that mentality of being wise. There's a bigger world out there than just Beijing in Xing and Perth in Australis."

"I've known enough, and I say... I stick at my duties," Julie said just before she saw Linda approach her. "Yes, sergeant?"

"Major... The others are just curious, the two witches, is it true?"

"What is?"

"Are they sent from RAF to transfer?" Linda asked it and it was indeed a good question.

Julie nodded. "Yes. They're part of the reinforcement team so it seems."

"Putting them in the squadron?"

"Well, there are officially six of us in the squadron, so having two more qualifies us to be a wing instead. Still... We need a designated Wing commander or someone of equal rank. In the case of an army witch who flies, she should be a Lieutenant Colonel. But for now, let's not try point that today. We got things to do. Men are unloading materials and they're moving it to the materials hangar. Tell the others to assemble here."

"Ma'am!" Linda saluted before she ran back to the other witches.

Kelvin glanced at Julie. "Your phantom's a good addition to the team."

"Phantom?" Julie was curious of the word.

"Yeah. A phantom's a someone... An alien of another dimension or universe."

"The Phantom Appearance Theory? Isn't that not much used at this time?"

"Sure it isn't. That's why we're making use of it, especially at these times." Kelvin said it, and Julie knew something else.

The Xingiet widened her eyes. "Don't tell me you're all planning to make a group of phantoms fight against the Neuroi."

"Yeah. And what is it to you?"

"Look... If I'm right about the P.A.T., I say it's not right to force someone to fight our battles."

"Except with the few who we convinced, they weren't forced." Kelvin then glanced back at witches now coming at them, and it included another mystery woman of a sort. "And who might you be?"

Lien was looked at by the man and she narrowed her eyes before answering. "None of your business."

"Okay. Privacy." Kelvin chuckled before he reached for his holster for a pistol, but was shocked when he was held by the mystery woman, then he was disarmed by her before he was pushed down. As he was, he aimed at her, only to find the slide of the pistol wasn't there anymore. He then found it when she held it up herself. ' _No shit... She ain't kidding._ ' "Tch. Privacy. So it's bad now." He then got up with his hands and arms straight before he held up the remainder of his slideless pistol. "Humor me, will ya?"

Lien narrowed her eyes but nonetheless approached him before she held the slide forward. "There's no humor in me at all if jokes aren't funny." She said it before he swiped the slide from her. He eventually got the slide back to the pistol before holstering it.

Then he glanced back to her. "Inhumane speed, having the power to slide it off just like that... That takes years of practice. Close Quarters Combat, right?" And she nodded in response. "I thought so. But the speed... You were in a distance, which didn't make any sense. And no witch ability is able to give that kind of speed unless she uses her familiar. You didn't. That brings me to one other thing: You're a vampire, aren't you?" And a few gasps were heard from the other girls while amazed of his guess. "We've been looking for you. Why show up now and stay?"

The vampire looked at Linda. "For her. She needed the company. We belonged in the same space, once."

"Then that makes you a phantom." Kelvin chuckled.

Julie groaned. "If you three are done..." Then she glanced toward the other witches. "Girls, we have some helping to do. We're carrying and pushing those materials into the materials hangar now. They're needed in case we construct more defenses, so MOVE."

" _ **ROGER!**_ " Giraud, Fye and Harley clearly responded before they moved to the back of the C-133.

But as Linda was about to move... "STOP." Julie ordered it and Linda just looked at the major. "We need to talk." And she eventually took Linda distant from Kelvin and Lien before they got near the barracks for it.

Linda then stopped near the barracks and looked at Julie. "Look... Lien tried to defend herself, alright?!"

"That's not the point, nomad." Julie was looking quite upset. "Yes. I'll keep calling you that, knowing I can't do anything about it since it's how you started to be when you arrived. Look... Your friend may just be detrimental to the team if this keeps on happening. She can't always step forward and stop something like that. What if Kelvin was just going to aim and test her?"

"But what the hell did he do that for?!"

"He had his own suspicions and he wants to see if Lien is worthy to be trusted," Julie explained and breathed out before glancing away. "All my years in being in the military, and I never saw someone exceed expectations when it comes to being tested, and your friend passed it with flying colors. She may have done something good, but this will leave him another impression."

"What could that be?"

And Julie looked at Linda's curious eyes. "He could be looking to trust her. With that kind of fighting speed, he can use her to his advantage, or for the interest of the people he serves. Do you actually want that? Do you want to keep serving the brass for as long as you could? No one survives in a war, or in a career where you get a straight career dead straight from it with a speedy succession rate. I bet you didn't want that."

"I didn't, but I knew I needed it."

"Need? Don't you think it's lust now? Lien could want this more than ever, and she could harm others for it too."

"What do you suggest I do?"

"Hmph." Julie snorted. "I won't be the judge of things, so it must be up to you. However, this is what I would recommend: Get her out of here before she becomes a problem."

"Excuse me?!"

"HEY! That is not a request. It's an order, sergeant."

"But that's not..."

"I know what I said! Starting from the time I trusted you, it seems you see my kind of discipline is something you don't meet well!"

"I'm trying my best here, major. Cut me some slack!"

"Silence. You're going to do what I tell you or you're ass is out of here, like it or not. Like I said, Lien will be a main problem once she begins showing her true colors. I told you before: She'll only do a lot of damage."

Linda only looked at Julie in silence, seeing that the major has to kick out Lien, and she would have to tell it herself. ' _What am I gonna do? She's got a point, but making her leave? Lien... She gave me something special today and Julie justs..._ ' She tightened her brows and stood up to Julie. "NO!"

Julie was surprised Linda did this and somehow, she didn't quite get the Liberion phantom. "Then pack it up."

"Why should I?" Linda dared with that question before clenching her fist. "Like you told me, I'm a nomad. And if nomads ever get stuck in a base, they're not trusted. So imprison me, or kill me. Won't matter now. You're not taking Lien away from a purpose she longs for!"

"WHAT PURPOSE?!"

"To stay by my side, Julie! She'll do anything to keep being at her best for me, after what I've done for her!"

"That's not a purpose! That's an excuse!"

"Fuck you."

"Just get OUT OF HERE!"

Linda only stepped back, shocked of Julie's words. "Fine." And a jet engine was heard before afterburner flames came from her foot and pushed downward before she hovered up. "Good riddance, major. I hope you see it the hard way." She then increased her throttle before she flew up and east, inward into Australis. As she kept flying up, tears ran down from her eyes and quickly left her face due to the wind. But the tears were endless. ' _Julie never trusted me! She never trusted my friend... Not even me._ '

" _ **HEY!**_ " Julie turned to see an enraged Kelvin Fray with Lien beside. "What the hell?!"

"Kelvin... I..."

"That fucking call wasn't yours to make! There's a process..."

"And what?! Next thing you know, the damage is done. I'm doing the best I can for the team, and you all just think about what's right if the problem isn't uprooted instead. It hurts a lot, I know. But I had to do that to make her see a point! Those who are a danger to the 45th are just common deliquents, Agent."

This enraged Lien before she zipped to the major's front and lifted her collar before pinning her to a wall to the barracks. "HOW DARE YOU CALL MY FRIEND A DELINQUENT?!"

"She was from the beginning she stepped in the base. And now... You're causing trouble, now assaulting a major."

"I don't give a damn, Major Mao."

"The only thing I told her was to get you out of here..."

"Since I'm trouble?"

"Yes. What wars would you be fighting in? It's the same question to her. What kind of battles will she be facing while she lives here, and you by her side? The two of you would just storm the world and it's something I can't allow while it starts here."

"SHE is not that kind of person, Julie."

"Don't call me that."

"I AM OLDER THAN ALL OF YOU!" Lien shouted. "And if you saw I was the problem, I'd leave."

"But would it end by you leaving? She would always make you come back. So it's either her, or you. I had to make a rough decision only for the sake of trying to get in her mind."

For some reason, Lien calmed down, and gently put the major down, only to suddenly swing her hand and slap Julie's right cheek. "Manipulate her again and you'll be seeing me slowly trying to cut your own head off from your neck. You're a horrible person, Julie Mao. I don't call that honor, since you think you're so good at it." She then spread out her wings from her back and with a bend, she jumped and left a windy place as the other two saw her fly up, heading east, presuming to catch up to Linda.

Kelvin glanced at Julie. "So you lost two phantoms. What's your next move?"

"We'll just do what we can from here. I don't consider her a problem so we'll just deal without them."

"Just like that?" Kelvin laughed, and it only made her irritated. "Screw you."

"What was I supposed to do?"

"Give it time! If you see a problem, you don't uproot it, damn it! Maybe this Lien isn't someone bad, yet. But we can only see what she becomes once she progresses through time, and it seems it's not your friend. You never wanted time on your side... Just effort and so much of it to get you somewhere." He then turned his back on her and started to walk.

Julie breathed out, knowing she wouldn't say much because it happened but... "Kelvin..." She called out and he stopped walking. "Just somewhere?"

Kelvin knew it was a good question and turned to her, now at a distance. "It's better three hours too soon than a minute too late. You always see it that way. You know what the irony is from Shakespeare's line? It's that people start to see too far ahead remembering that quote and do more damage. And this is too early for you. You think the two of them would do damage now? Let's see your own words break morale. Then you'll be creating an implosion, when time never matters. You'll be alone, Julie. In time, you've got to have people to trust. It's the last thing on anyone since we're in the brink of chaos." And he turned the other way and kept walking.

Julie somehow didn't see this coming. Not only did two phantoms leave, but her own actions due to suspicion had erupted something too new and too worse: Her own reckoning. She needed to make sure morale doesn't break, and Kelvin won't tell the others, which makes this her call. What her next move would be, is still not known...

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._


	7. Bloodwing duo ROSTER

**[RAGAN PARTINGTON BEAUMONT] – Archetype: Roland Prosper Beaumont**

 **One half of the 'Bloodwing duo'**

"DECLA! On me! We're going to tear this bastard apart!"

Birthday: January 29 (Currently 23 in 1963)

Height: 6 feet 4 inches (193 cm)

Hair: Black and straight, Short (Right bangs visible)

Eye color: Auburn

Skin: Fair to pale

Body Shape: Lean (Hips and thighs muscle-focused)

Rank: Lt. Colonel (In former Brittannian Army)

Nationality: Brittannian

Affiliation: Royal Air Force, British SAS, 45th Joint Fighter Squadron

Aircraft / Striker: Hawker P.1121 etherjet variant

Familiar: Cougar

Weapons: Enfield L7 GPMG, CZ-61 Skorpion SMG, CZ-27 pistol

Intrinsic Ability: **Ancient Ancestry** (Once partnered with an Ancestral relative of the same generation, the witch can see, hear, and even hear the thoughts of her partner, letting them coordinate as a dynamic duo. Ragan's Ancestry relative partner is Decla.) **Salutaris Sole** (Latin for The Saving Sun, and must be partnered with an Ancestral relative to release a large solar beam across 2,500 feet of chosen space. In consequence, it spends all their magic at one go, with magic worn off for a complete year before it is used again. This shortens their lifespan, so the partners must be careful using this offensive ability.)

 **[DECLA POPE LAMB] – Archetype: Deryck Percy Lamb**

 **One half of the 'Bloodwing duo'**

"Come on, Ragan! Shall we?"

Birthday: August 5 (Currently 13 in 1963)

Height: 5 feet 7 inches (170 cm)

Hair: Black with streaks of brown, Semi-curly, Shoulder-lengthened (Usually tied to the left side)

Eye color: Auburn

Skin: Natural pale

Body Shape: Average

Rank: Pilot Officer

Nationality: Brittannian (Irish Variant)

Affiliation: Royal Air Force, 45th Joint Fighter Squadron

Aircraft / Striker: Hawker P.1121 etherjet variant

Familiar: Cougar

Weapons: Enfield EM2 Experimental Prototype Assault Rifle, Smith & Wesson Model 29 (.44 Magnum)

Intrinsic Ability: **Ancient Ancestry** (Once partnered with an Ancestral relative of the same generation, the witch can see, hear, and even hear the thoughts of her partner, letting them coordinate as a dynamic duo. Decla's Ancestry relative partner is Ragan.) **Salutaris Sole** (Latin for The Saving Sun, and must be partnered with an Ancestral relative to release a large solar beam across 2,500 feet of chosen space. In consequence, it spends all their magic at one go, with magic worn off for a complete year before it is used again. This shortens their lifespan, so the partners must be careful using this offensive ability.)

* * *

They're two new additions to the 45th JFS. As for why they're called the Bloodwing duo... Well... NEXT CHAPTER! :D So stay tuned. :P


	8. Sisterhood

**Chapter 7**

"Sisterhood"

Julie knew it was half past five in the afternoon and she was getting worried about the two of them. ' _Damn it, if they're not back yet…_ ' The door was knocked on and it broke her thoughts while pacing back and forth in her office. "Come in."

And Ragan came in once the door was open. "Can I talk to you, Major?"

"You got higher rank. I guess." Julie answered quite with a discouragement and Ragan noticed it.

The young Brit woman closed the door behind her. "Is something wrong, Major? I noticed after helping with the materials you just slipped away. I figure I'd find you here."

"Funny. Someone could have told you where to go."

"You're right. Kelvin showed me around since he knows the base, but he told me other interesting things too." Ragan sighed. "He even told me about that fuck-up you made."

"What?"

"You heard me, Julie." Ragan was calm, and it surprised Julie a little. "I don't want to sound rude, but the way you've seen a danger to someone like those two phantoms you showed in was just immature."

Julie processed what Ragan said and answered. "Do you think it's immature?"

"If not immature, it's a corporal punishment. Do you still hate that Liberion phantom?"

The Xingiet raised an eyebrow. Was Ragan trying to help her? She believed it was the case. "Well, I DID have a fight with just Gina Harley because of it. She even slapped me. That guest of Williams who is a vampire even slapped me for forcing her friend to leave. It was the second time."

This made Ragan laugh briefly. "You are simply a stuck-up bitch." She said it and it seemed inappropriate for a Brittannian. "I'm not saying you should stay that way, but you should look at a better angle."

"What's a better angle than putting everyone in line and eliminate the dangers of a team?"

"No, no. That's not how it's done. Many would disapprove that kind of thinking."

"Really? Then how should I do it?"

"Give one of them a task to separate from the other. They don't always need to stay with each other, you know. And it's not bad if you do something like it too."

"I see..." Julie seemed to see Ragan's view. "Sympathy."

"Not in your vocabulary?" Ragan seemed to be surprised that Julie shows no sympathy and only a sense of maintaining a balance. "Then you're not approving of what's different."

"So?"

"How did you even arrive to this? Did it come from your training?"

"Probably."

"You're lying. I know it's hooked in you and you don't want to tell. You can trust me."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I'll only endanger you."

"Endanger me to what?"

"Endanger you to what's much worse than the Neuroi... Weakness. I was never helped. I did things on my own when I was trained." And Julie's explanation made it clear for Ragan.

"Oh my... Major... You never trusted anyone during your training?"

"There's only friendship from a process, alliance made official, and a truce made from the wishes of people who influence others most. I didn't need to trust my life on anyone since the top brass has every right move for every soldier."

"But what about the soldier's emotions? You felt things. You longed for something. And one of them was the trust of your fellow men and women from Xing."

"I told you. I didn't need to trust my life ON ANYONE! I built myself from the bottom to the tip of my career! The Neuroi have killed the only parents I should have known. It gave me a black heart. And for the reason of losing my own sanity to my own training, I passed with flying colors. They didn't just call me an ace, but also a girl with a heart of stone... A witch who makes Neuroi suffer, a standard way in working to making a living... The harshest of my training came from a commander I always knew, from being a high official after the war against Fuso, and now a very, very strict drill instructor who molded me to my core. Everything from me is just... It's..." Julie glanced away and turned her back from Ragan. "It's too horrible. I became something worse than a warmonger but a killer who likes only the heat of battle, the good taste of victory, and the properity we gain from it even if we're in war. I always had this saying, and I remember it was from Laozi the philosopher: When I let go of what I am, I become what I might be." Julie stopped and tears started to fall from her eyes. "That single line was where it started from, and that battle commander who gave me the harsh look over everything... It was the reason I molded myself into this. It was my burden... And now..." She turned back to Ragan. "I've done so badly. I don't know why it's just now I've seen it..."

Ragan lowered her head to understand Julie. "Major... Everything that you are is something unique. But don't let it become the best of you and see things differently. It's too late, right? I know you could have been told sooner than now. But it's something I can still advise you do. Everything you are now, made you battle ready, and ready for you to lead."

"But now I feel that leading this squadron was a bad choice. They gave me that certain task to be sure I learn from all that harsh training I took. I took a lot of kills, and now I get to lead."

"It's too early. It seems they're a bit off with the timing." Ragan then raised her head to see Julie who was still in tears, then approahed her before she took out a handkerchief and wiped the Xingiet witch's face. "But I'm not saying you're bad in leading. I'm only saying you should find a way to get closer to your squad mates than being suspicious of each of them."

"And be friends? Wouldn't that be stepping on the line...?"

"Just shut it." Ragan advised it and she continued. "Don't worry about stepping on the line. You already did when you got that Liberion to leave for the worst. It's not too late if we bring her back, you apologize to her, and make up."

"Would she just accept my apology like that? I hurt her."

"She would, because she has a heart. You don't have a black one, you know."

"Then what to I have?"

"A suspicious but a fine one at it. You just need to adjust in giving any message towards your actions or your words. You don't need to look at things suspiciously, Julie."

"You're calling me that now."

"I must. I have to know you better so I could really help you, right? At least I'm able to." Ragan smiled and held out the handkerchief. "Just take it." She advised it and Julie took the hanky. "And keep it. It's a reminder of me to you."

"Thank you, Lt. Colonel."

"My first name's better, Julie. I already got a little close to you."

"A lot." Julie then wiped her tears away with the hanky Ragan gave her. "Can I tell you something weird?"

Ragan sighed. "I'm all about weird. Go ahead."

"Oh, I will." Julie suddenly put her hand behind Ragan's neck and pulled her in before their lips actually closed on each other's. Ragan was taken by surprise but she didn't struggle. The kiss happened for several seconds before she pulled away.

Ragan blushed at it. "From all that training, you're certainly daring as a bi. You've done it a lot during training."

"Yes I have. Are you a bi?"

"It's a way to read my mind, Julie. Yes. And you can trust me."

"Can I... Can I stay like this for a while? I like to get my act together."

And Ragan put her mouth near Julie's right ear. "Take as much time as you need." And she suddenly pushed Julie to her desk before Ragan kissed the Xingiet's neck. "Tell me to stop if you want."

"Hmm... Thank you..." Julie moaned as she felt Ragan's little kisses.

But both of them didn't know that Ragan's partner Decla was listening in to the door. ' _Oh my... They're doing it?_ ' She blushed at it before she got nervous and walked away. ' _From a talk, it became a sexual thing? Sheesh. May as well leave. I think Ragan has this well handled..._ '

 _ **1807 hours... Somewhere at a forested town... Near a lake...**_

Linda was seated just at the water. Her shoes were off and it's just her feet she's seeing as her head was down. All she thought about was her next step. She doesn't know this world, even if everything had different names, she could get around, but how would she if she's unknown to the others? And she blames the person who kicked her out. ' _Julie Mao. Tch. Seriously. Is she for real? I can leave if I wish, but it's her who has to. Then again... I needed to, but Lien could have been kicked out. I'll kill her if it happened that way._ '

" _ **Except it isn't that way.**_ " Linda gasped and turned her head behind her to see Lien standing as she was retracting her wings. "You don't need to do that for me."

"Lien... Did she...?"

"No. I chose to go after you, Melinda. She can suck it for all I care."

"But... You could have stayed."

"I told you. I'm not for the Flash Squad and you heard me well." Lien seemed to notice Linda wasn't in the mood to always reply and saw her just get back to that sitting position she was always in. Lien chose to just walk up beside Linda and sits beside her. "Looking at the view of the lake isn't going to help."

"I know. It's... Well... It gives me time, and it helps me to think. Nothing to relax in after all."

"You can choose to relax somewhere else. Why here?"

"I just thought I needed some alone time. For some reason, I feel what you do."

"It's the same with me, actually. The two of us are linked, since I was the one who turned you."

"What if the link is severed?"

"Well, it can only happen if I die or you do first, or if we both die. It doesn't matter. You are what you are."

"At least I can keep being a half vamp. There's no use is being a human if I've lived one already. Something different, I guess. I just needed a new look since this is my new life."

"A new look is not necessary, Linda. You know that."

"Yes but… I'm just collateral to Julie."

"So? Don't care for how she says you're not important. Just be yourself and continue to follow orders."

"If I did, I would have kicked you out."

"Silly girl. You know I'll still be around for the team even if I'm not seen."

"I just don't want her to go against you since you can be a valuable asset, and a good friend. I don't want her to think of things against you. She says you're dangerous just when you defended yourself from Kelvin's attempt to test you."

"And it ended without anyone shooting a weapon."

"There's good reason for him to suspect and test you, and Julie just goes out like that."

"It's her past, Linda." Lien revealed this and Linda seemed surprised. "When I was enraged and told her off that you weren't some sort of delinquent that she thinks, I sensed from her brief memories that similar things happened. There was a commanding officer in her past while in her training had punished her… It made her heart so strong it turned too hard and it made her cold."

Linda seemed to get it. "You think she didn't mean it?"

"Those memories… They're dormant for a while, but I sensed they were only active when I analyzed them a bit after I left the base. It's an instinct and not something she would want. Julie received the worst way of being rough, and it was from that same commanding officer. Discipline… Being straight with a superior officer… Being obedient… Those things are the things being asked of for every trainee in Xing. I've analyzed their kind of minds and it brings the strongest of soldiers. But in being sane, there's a psychological effect after they've experienced war. Julie will suffer the withdrawals once she doesn't get exposed to combat after the war is over. If she doesn't want to receive the withdrawals, she has to do it day by day to change her ideals. Xing was everything to her, so it seems. However… I sensed a hint of vengeance in her emotions too."

"She's got to be healed for a reason." Linda sighed. "No wonder she thinks like that. She thinks of you as a danger to the team and she thinks of uprooting things."

"That's how most commanding officers while supervising trainees would do… They would want to eliminate the problem."

"She didn't mean this."

" _ **You're right.**_ " Linda was shocked to hear a voice from within some trees and turned to see a walking Esmeralda. "So you ran from Julie."

Lien crossed her arms. "So this is where you were all this time. I always thought you'd be happy to see two new additions."

"Wait…" Linda somehow needed to attach the subject from Ezmee. "What do you mean I'm right? Do you know the problem?"

"Julie was the one who took me in from the start. She's the one who personally got me in, and I have quite the secret I shouldn't tell you now for you to understand."

"What secret?"

"It was something that could have killed me, but my gamble was worth it. She understood me… Even as…" Esmeralda gulped. "…a Neuroi."

Linda's eyes widened and Lien somehow wasn't surprised. "You…?" Linda asked and stepped back.

"Don't be afraid. Please…" Esmeralda begged and Linda stopped stepping back. Lien didn't even move from the spot and Ezmee was getting a bit nervous because of it. "I'm not an enemy. Please… I'm a hybrid."

"A hybrid?" Somehow, Linda calmed down from her uneasiness. "Hold on… So you were born… from a Neuroi mother?"

Esmeralda nodded. "I was born in Hispania, and as a proud Hispanian child to a couple in the lower section of Madrid. That lower section became vulnerable one time until it was finally attacked by Neuroi forces. The reason? They had come to eliminate my mother, who was once a Neuroi defector. The enemy knew where she was, and they got to her quick. I couldn't protect them… I couldn't even…" She sighed afterwards. "After I escaped, I vowed to myself I'd find the same regiment who killed my parents. Years later, I became a fighting witch and I trained, not telling them about who I am. Then when I knew I was alone many times and away from my teammates…" She then raised her arm and immediately, a dark Neuroi hide shell surrounded it like armor. It had small-tiled hexagons making lines. "…I always test my Neuroi powers. It's no joke, you two. Everything about me has either been cursed or blessed. It's a balance, I guess."

"You call it a curse?" Linda seemed to feel sad for Esmeralda.

"I don't need your sympathy."

"You seem different."

"I only pretend to be scared of Fye because it hides how I really feel. Truth is, I never found the bastards yet. One day, I'll fulfill my own revenge. Only then will I be myself."

"You don't need it to hide it, you know." Linda chuckled. "I like you already. Look… You may be against the idea of being yourself, but it's the only way you'll ever be closer to everyone else. Don't follow Julie's example."

"Yeah. I always admired Major Mao. It's… Well, she's disciplined and strong as a soldier of Xing. You think I could be unique and trustworthy at the same time, even with my cruel past and my nature as a hybrid."

"Of course! Nobody's expecting you to do anything except be a team member! I am. I even said to Julie that there's no need to kick Lien out."

"Why? What did she do?"

"She protected herself from someone coming from League Intelligence to test her, only to find her dismantling a slide from a pistol so fast."

"Whoa. There's nothing wrong with that. What… Julie thought that she's trouble when she does that?"

"Seems like it."

Lien snorted. "Hmph. She can just suck it."

"Lien…" Linda glared and warned her with her tone. "Julie didn't mean it. If she's following protocol, I don't expect she'd be too exaggerated by it. After all, you're a guest and you shouldn't be mistreated."

"Or maybe it's the other way around… The guest mistreats a superior officer."

"Either way, there's no need for an argument between the two of you. She's wrong and you know it."

"If you say so."

Then Linda glanced back at Ezmee. "Ez… How will you tell the others about this? We know. What about the others?"

"Julie already knows before I even got here."

"Ah."

"It's either Julie tells them or I will. Either way… Will the rest be able to accept me?"

"I vouch for them, Ezmee. They'll be cautious and take the necessary steps too, but cooperate with them anyway."

Esmeralda made her arm's armor retract back up before the hide dissipated into little flakes. "I'll try to be myself then. Thanks, Linda. I knew you'd be different than Julie. I can't just keep this a secret. It's a big deal."

Linda smiled at it. ' _I'm glad she's going along with this. I'm sure in the end they'll be able to get her._ ' "What's next? You wanna go back?"

"Maybe I can go…" But before Esmeralda revealed her next move, her eyes widened and froze. "Mierda," She cursed. "Of all times…"

* * *

" _ **Settle down!**_ " Julie ordered while beside Ragan, in front of the other witches who seemed to worry. "Look… It was a misunderstanding between me and Sergeant Williams. It should never have happened. And now that Esmeralda is missing, we could only hope she is with them before she returns."

Gina was enraged as she stood up. "So what?! You'll just get Linda off the base! You've gone too far!"

"Stop it!" Decla stood up and got beside Gina. "Look… She didn't mean it."

"I don't care what the hell her reasons are. She should just GO TO HELL!" Gina's words made Giraud and Fye gasp that even they stood up to get beside Gina. "The two of you now?! Just get off my back, stuck-up loyalists!"

" _ **EVERYBODY SIT… DOWN…**_ " Ragan shouted, and demanded it. " _ **…NOW!**_ " Her loud voice was the only thing that's needed before the rest got into their seats. Julie glanced at her and Ragan smiled a bit before she faced the witches. "I know there's an ill feeling against the major here, but now's not the time for argument."

"You said it." Gina commented.

"Just shut it, Harley!" Ragan's irritation was about to climb but it didn't since Gina stayed silent. "You hate her. Don't treat it personally. How she treated Melinda may be harsh, but she was only trying to take precautions. Her mistake is sending someone else out. The sergeant was the one who decided to leave since Julie had no choice but to do something. However…" She glanced at Julie. "Too many disagree with the actions of someone who uproots a certain, 'problem' that is suspected to be one in the future. It's not the answer to every situation. Her past made that single instinct back in Xing and she wished she didn't want to do it again. However… This was an instinct. Her emotions had nothing to do with this as she wasn't correct in her judgment. Forcing to send someone out is something against humanitarian reasoning in the military, something a commander was harsh enough to show the strongest soldiers in Xing. I ask you all not to put it completely here. We're in a war. And in a war, we stick together for as long as we could. Going against each other is not the right way to raise a team. She learned her lesson. Let's give her that chance again."

Julie lowered her head. "Ragan… I… I don't know if giving me a chance would work. I can't… I'm sorry." And not bearing the feelings of her guilt, she glanced away and walked away from them. Tears were falling from her eyes. ' _I'm a monster… Why did I do this to myself?! If only I wasn't taught to be as cold as the stone I would be able to just be friends. I'd rather not live… Or should I live in suffering?_ '

Ragan had it in her to follow Julie and told the witches to remain in the lobby. Eventually, Ragan got out of the barracks. She called out Julie's name a few times before she heard soft sobbing and sniffing. Ragan followed the sound and it led her to the back of the barracks, finally seeing Julie with her back against the wall while sitting, tucked in her knees. "Julie?" She called out before she approached Julie.

The Xingiet witch was crying. After a long time, she never knew in her life she would be able to cry again. How long was it when she first did it? How recently did she cry? It was two years. ' _I'm so stupid. Why didn't I see myself past my own reflection? I'm… So… Stupid!_ ' She pounded her own fist for thinking the curses she knew inside. "I'm just a liability. If I'm the problem… I… I should be removed. Why did I follow the harsh ideals of someone who I shouldn't be?" She muttered it to herself. "I'm not him. I never was."

"Of course you aren't him." Ragan's arms were crossed and saw Julie look at her. "At least you know you're guilty. The only thing you must feel is that you'd be willing to do something different."

"How? Tell me… JUST HOW?!"

Ragan had to think of it for a while before she answered. "You could start caring for everyone, not as an officer but as a family member."

"Family?"

"What separates us all? Differences. We're all sisters in one roof and what do sisters do?"

"We…" Julie hesitated to answer. "We're not related in blood. How would I know?"

Ragan understood and she kneeled before putting her hand on Julie's shoulder. "I get it. It's because you don't see them as siblings. But in essence, they are. We work together to achieve a single goal while we're here. But we're also here to be together and cherish each moment we still have."

"Cherish each other?"

"Friendships are made at each alliance that is made. I know you said validation is needed. In the way of trusting people, it isn't hard to see if they could be trustedworthy or not. It's all a matter of showing two sides of yourself… Being friendly and being nice."

"Aren't they the same thing?"

"For me, they're different. Being friendly means you can be trusted and you give your soul to anyone who doesn't need to be alone. Being nice means having to show an emotion of appreciation but never the trust on a person. Learn to see the trust in others and learn to trust yourself. All that training you took simply got you to crack your head up. You just forgot what it means to be an essence of a sibling."

Julie stayed silent and she nodded. ' _It's something logical. I guess… In a sense, we're just human here…_ ' "I'm sorry for…"

"Hold back the apologies and the tears right now. Your guilt has been expressed already."

"But Harley's…"

" _ **I'm here.**_ " Gina's voice got Julie to look as she was behind Ragan peeking her head from the side. Then she decided to expose her body and approach the two. "I… I tried seeing it your way. I just…" And she sighed, seeing the embarrassment from herself. "I'm sorry… I just didn't know you had it worse like that. It's hell, to me. It's completely known as hell. Have you gone through abuse? I wanted to know." And after that question, Julie nodded. "Oh my God…"

"But I'm made a monster out of it, Gina," Julie said with guilt. "I fight to rack up kills. I make sure trust is not always used unless validated with alliance. I thought what we do here is simply about the settling of order. I don't know order if you think I didn't do it right. I'm not worthy of your friendship OR your trust. My parents… They never wanted this of me."

"Well, you're still living, right?" Gina replied it, trying to cheer up Julie. She was even smiling at Julie for it. "You're still living and you know it! Every day's a different day and you told me that it's your philosophy of living! You know how important it is to you to change for the better, so work at it!"

Julie finally glanced at Gina. "G-Gina?"

"I don't want you to give up on this!" Gina then walked to Julie as she offered her hand. "Get up!" She demanded this of Julie and the Xingiet looked in surprise. "If nothing's ever done to prove you can really prove yourself, then you won't be able to move to a better place."

"You really… Do you believe in me?"

"I do, Julie. I see it now. I want you stay strong and be the best you could be."

"I promise… I'll…" Julie then reached for Gina's arm and got herself to be pulled up. "I'll be better than before! I'll make up to you and to Linda too. We need each other here. We can't falter by just going against each other like this."

"Good. Major… I suggest we start by trying to find Esmeralda, Linda, and Lien. We gotta bring them home."

Julie sighed. "Will she forgive me?"

"Linda's got a forgiving heart. Besides... I wanna use Ragan's word for it: We need Linda. She's a sister… and our sister."

Julie winced at it, not knowing Gina's liking to Ragan even got the use of the word from 'Sisterhood' understood. "Umm…" At first she wasn't sure. But now… "She's our sister. We have to bring her back." She knew what to answer and smiled. "Thank you, Gina, Ragan."

"Anytime, Major," Ragan replied.

"Same here!" Gina smiled and nudged at Julie's arm. "So… Wanna get a party to search for them?"

"I feel better, so why not? We need to get a party of three. Lieutenant Colonel… If you don't mind?"

"I'm not saying no." Ragan then put her arms on her waists. "And I'm bringing Decla with me."

"You call yourselves the bloodwings for a reason." Julie smiled and led the two of them. "Come on. The four of us will be going out and..." The raid siren suddenly rang out. "Shit! If they're out there… We gotta hurry!" Julie then started to run, and Gina closely followed, while Ragan ran inside the barracks to get Decla.

* * *

The night was disturbed when Neuroi units were attacking the nearby town. The Neuroi jet units were going against improvised AA guns, which were no match against the more superior beam emitters of the Neuroi. As people ran, they saw hope as a witch a woman with wings defended the town. The brunette wasn't using any strikers, but they saw the afterburner flames from her feet. She used her palms to fire out bursts of bullets against her enemies, while the woman with wings held a European Long Sword swinging at any Neuroi she sees. The two were indeed relieving sights to see as they defend the town, while the helpless non-combatant civilians flee to either hide or leave town in fear.

Linda kept firing her palm-machineguns while driving off jet units away from the buildings. "Lien, how's your end?"

" _Endless,_ " Lien replied on the radio. " _I'm even seeing drone blade units coming in… Something's not right._ "

"Yeah, you can say that again!" Linda kept firing while she was seeing another figure from afar. "Just east of us is a carrier. You don't know what kind."

" _Multi-core?_ "

"Probably."

" _I'm not afraid of it._ "

"Take it easy, Lien! You're not taking it on by yourself!" The shifter witch just took out another jet unit before she focused on talking and looked around. "Listen, I know you can try against these things but you know for yourself that restraint is important too!"

" _Yes. We talked about it._ "

"It will only be a matter of time before we see it go to hell. Take my word for it, and wait for…" Linda didn't finish as she saw the carrier release a single projectile-beam heading towards them. ' _Oh… Crap._ ' Her own thoughts cursed as she knew what happens next. "CLUSTER BEAM! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" She shouted before flying away from the area as she projectile-beam approached the airspace. It soon got there and before it traveled any further, an explosion replaced it as 50 beams came out, then halved themselves as it pursued its targets. Linda used her instincts and started to evade. But when she saw there was one too many beams at a time, she used her shield. She was able to evade and block the beams for a while before she hovered, knowing she's in the clear. ' _Thank goodness._ ' She glanced at the distant Neuroi carrier before looking around, seeing no other Neuroi unit was left. ' _Shit. It doesn't take any prisoners it would even be willing to kill friendly units too._ ' "Lien, you okay? Where the hell are you?"

Linda kept looking around only to find nothing. "Lien, respond!" And she called out a few times more before panic started to get in her. "Damn it, Lien!"

" _Sorry… but I have to go against your wishes this time. I'm your friend, and not your slave._ " And with Lien's words on the radio, she was witnessed to be diving from the clouds directly above the Neuroi carrier with her wings folded, and her sword forward. Lien was feeling that rush she needed while she was coming fast to the enemy carrier. "YOU OPPRESSED TO MANY! IT'S TIME YOU FACE YOUR JUDGMENT!" She put her sword at her side to prep for a stronger strike. With anticipation while finally seeing the hide of the Neuroi multi-core carrier, she made her move to strike the big unit before a flash of force after her weapon made impact. Her sword was pushed back and she was shocked. "A shield?!" Little did she know that blue and yellow bolts of electricity surged throughout the bottom of the carrier before the bolts met, traveled to the same spot Lien had hit before it fired a railgun effect lightning bolt. ' _I was too soon on my attack._ ' She thought before she put her sword in front and flew back, but knew the railgun bolts will get to her first before she gets distance.

Julie shouted before she flew in fast with her strikers and got in front of Lien. With no time to activate her shield, she took the hit, and its nasty effect made her feel the strong surge of electricity through her. Her scream of pain made her close her eyes, not bearing to see the result if she dies there and then. ' _I don't care! I've done wrong! I'd rather do this than never!_ ' Her own selfless thoughts matched how she felt. ' _I'm so sorry. Lien… Linda… I failed both of you…_ ' And as the electricity stopped its current, she faded into unconsciousness before her hover was lost, making her free fall to the earth.

Lien dove for Julie before she caught her, then flying her away from the fight. Eventually, Lien saw a lone shack that's laid out on a field before she flapped up and went there. As her feet touched the ground and her wings folded, she walked inside the shack and saw that it had hay inside. ' _It must be a place for horses. It's small though._ '

Then the radio crackled to life. " _Where is the major?!_ " Gina's voice of worry came.

"She's fine. I'm in an old stable for now. I'll set her down and join you." Her reply was actually a lie. ' _I have to know._ ' Then she sat Julie down on some hay, cushioning her own seat on the floor. Then, Lien tilted Julie's head to expose her neck. ' _I must know if what I know about you is true._ ' She used the nail of one of her fingers to pierce the skin from Julie's neck. As she took it off afterwards, she saw a trickle of blood coming out before her red eyes glowed. "Excuse me." Then she grew her fangs and got her mouth to Julie's neck, biting it.

Julie felt that little pain from her neck eventually stirred awake. ' _Wait… what happened?_ '

" _Don't worry._ " Lien's voice rang in Julie's head. " _I'm only knowing what's in your mind._ "

' _Excuse me?_ ' Julie's own thoughts led her to open her eyes and look. ' _Are you going to kill me?!_ '

" _No._ " It took a little while before she pulled away before Lien licked the bite marks she made to prevent blood loss. " _Were you afraid?_ "

"A little." Julie spoke up after a while. "What did you see? I know if you're doing this you would see my memories."

Then Lien finished up on the licking and looked at Julie. "I saw the truth. You're right. It clearly is pressing on your mind to do the same thing as was done from your training."

"If only I would have been against my officer."

"Then you would have never arrived to make the Flash Squad at all. You were around for a purpose, and for a reason. Don't hold back from it now. You can only reflect and correct yourself, Major Mao."

"It's not always easy to believe that."

"With me, you can." Lien stood up and offered her hand. "Now let's try ridding these Neuroi from existence."

"I'd be happy to do that." Julie smiled and reached Lien's hand before grasping it tight.

* * *

"Four cores!" Ragan shouted while flying in formation with Decla at her right and Gina at her left. Melinda joined at Gina's left side. "Girls… We're going to have to divide and conquer on this one! Decla and I will take the left, and Flight Lieutenant Harley will take on the right with Sergeant Williams. We need to shut its cores down, but it will be heavily armed with close range AA beam emitters and will fire if you get too close. The cores can't be easily shot up since the shields are up. The generators should be at the opposite tips of the carrier. We have to focus fire on those spots because that's where the shields are normally weak at."

" _ **You have a sound explanation, Lieutenant Colonel.**_ " Julie's voice got everyone relieved as she was alright. " _It takes more than a bolt of lightning to kill me, and they don't want to do it again or I'll help myself in killing them._ "

"Julie… You okay?!" Gina asked it with worry.

" _You don't need to worry about me. We have to start targeting the generators. Any more distance it covers will be a problem to the nearby town. We're not letting it happen, right?_ " Julie chuckled on the radio too. " _Don't mind if I help?_ "

"We need it." Ragan replied, then looking at Linda. "We all do."

" _Understood. I'll give you all a bonus then._ " Julie shouted her battle cry before she got a visual of the Neuroi multi-core carrier. "Target in sight!" She drew her long cavalry sword 'Lightning's Blade.' "We'll see who has the weaker link here!"

" _ **MAJOR!**_ " Ragan called out. " _WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!_ "

"I'm doing what I must, Lieutenant Colonel. For once, let me trust my gut."

" _And if it fails?_ "

Julie smirked and snorted. "It doesn't." She gripped her sword tighter before the metal from the blade glowed yellow and left a fiery trail. " _ **SŪN TÁNGNÀLÉI!**_ " Soon, she was enveloped with the yellow trailing glow before she swung her blade around twice before a beam was thrown towards the carrier. The beam then approached the carrier before it briefly hits the shield, but pierces through and took the tip off with an explosion. Later, the smoke cleared and the tip disappeared, letting them all believe the first generator is down. "Now! Hit the other generator while it's still weak!"

" _Much obliged, Major Mao!_ " Ragan said it before barking out: "ENGAGE THE RIGHT SET OF CORES AND THE LEFT SET TOGETHER WITH THE REMAINING GENERATOR! EXECUTE DIVIDE AND CONQUER!"

" _ **ROGER!**_ " The other witches replied before Ragan was joined by Decla to take on the left side while Gina and Melinda go right. Meanwhile, Julie and Lien encountered drone fighters coming from the carrier as they were engaged by the same two.

The radio was filled with their chatter.

" _Decla, go the other way when we strafe!_ "

" _Roger! We'll see this one go boom!_ "

" _Linda… We're taking the generators first. The cores can wait. If we weaken this unit, it'll be more vulnerable._ "

" _Whatever you say._ "

" _Lien, form up on me! We have to keep them off our teams!_ "

" _Lead on, Major._ "

Their successes have been counted for each bullet and slash from the only blade in battle. Drone fighters were being eliminated. The shields of the carrier were being fired upon, concentrating on the shielded cores and the remaining generator spot. Julie said a little later that they needed to hurry before the other generator repairs itself and comes back online, which could get them back to square one. Gina and Linda kept their generator shooting more of a priority before Linda's missiles which were focused on the spot have finally breached the shields. And with Gina's help, they were able to target the generator and finally destroy it. The shields were down, and they finally started shooting at the strong cores. It took a little time before the cores would shatter, as they're not ordinary cores that could be destroyed easily. Soon, all four cores were hit and shattered before the unit halted itself. Soon, it was descending to the earth with a trail of white flakes following it.

All six saw the moment and were glad it was over. The other drones that were once controlled by the carrier have also been disabled and were falling down. "It's over." Julie muttered. "Now… It's got… to be done." Then she changed the grip of the sword where the sharpened tip was facing her. ' _I still failed. I'm not accountable to anything but evil._ ' She closed her eyes, and held the blunt side of her blade with her other hand before she pulled the blade towards her neck. However, it was stopped and she opened her eyes. She saw Lien beside her, holding the sharp side of the blade and started to bleed. "Lien!"

"It's not worth it." Lien said in reply before the others saw and gasped. "Julie… I know you want to save us the trouble, but this isn't the way."

"Time was never my friend." Julie started to cry again. "I wonder what happens if I do live?" She kept on her frown, and kept pulling the blade even while it's opposed by Lien. ' _It's still no use in being at my good side. I had my chance._ '

" _You have another._ " Linda's voice rang in Julie's head before Linda held the sharpened tip. Even she bled for Julie's sake. Julie looked at the glare Linda was giving. "Don't make it hard for us. I get it. You want to rid the problem. I say… Let the problem rise, and rid them just as a much as uprooting them if it continues. Good things can get killed too and you can't expect everything will be fine, you know. I know you have that feeling too. You're still human and that's how it should be."

Julie winced at it and stopped what she's doing. ' _Wait… That's the link! My officer once told me…_ ' "Of course…" She slowly lowered the blade down before she decided on sheathing it. "That same officer who taught me to be cold as stone also told me that our humanity was never necessary to win a war. In the reaches of our mind, being human only presents an obstacle, as it's only a point of view, of who we are in the public eye. It was a harsh teaching that I should never have used my whole career."

Linda was licking Lien's bleeding hand before she pulled away and looked at Julie, while her own bleeding hand was licked back. "He's a jerk."

"Tell me about it. I shouldn't have been like him."

"Then you're given a chance again, Julie. You can't run down the same road if you find it too familiar. And if it needs assistance, we'll get you there too."

"Thank you."

"No problem. We're all sisters. I read your mind a bit, if you don't mind."

"I'll let it slide this time, Sergeant. It's getting dark. We should head back. Lieutenant Colonel?"

"Right… Let's all head back to base." Ragan ordered before all of them flew to the direction of the Perth Naval airbase…

Then Linda started to remember something. "You know… Everything seems to be great but… I think we're forgetting something."

* * *

" _ **FUCK YOU ALL!**_ " Esmeralda was walking back to the direction of the airbase while frustrated of not being picked up. "First the two know who I am. NOW I'M IGNORED?! WHO AM I, A CHEAP PACKAGE?! Tch… I'll show them when I reveal who I am. Last straw. My identity's gonna be revealed…" And her yellow eyes glowed from her. "…if it's the last thing I do." ' _And get ready to be bullied once more, Narumi. It's payback time._ ' This time, her true colors are out, and was more than confident to reveal her true self to her teammates, IF she gets back safe and sound...

* * *

 **CHARACTER UPDATE! Finally...**

 **[JULIE MAO]**

Intrinsic Ability: **Sun Downer Ray** (Sūn tángnàléi) (With a single slash of her blade, she can fire a beam with mixed elements of electricity and fire to damage the target. It works mostly well against shielded multi-core carriers and slow-moving units.)

 **[LIEN REDHAUNTER]**

Nationality: Romagnan-Liberion

 _So far, that's what I've put up on the OC's, but the rest of Lien's character details will be posted at the beginning of the next chapter!_

 ** _STAY TUNED! I hope ya enjoyed it! ;) Sorry if it took too long. Doing accounting stuff... See ya. Arigatou..._**


	9. The days turned warmer

**Chapter 8**

"The days turned warmer"

 _ **Esmeralda –**_ _It took a while before I really got my strength up to its peak. I told them who, and what I was._

" _ **EH?!**_ " Harley, Giraud, Fye, and Decla were shocked.

 _Exactly._

 _ **March 20, 1963… 0707 hours…**_

 _That time, I was at the messhall together with my wingmates in the base. Ragan didn't seem surprised for some reason, but neither were Julie and Melinda, because they already knew. The other four witches… well… they were shocked. I was just standing from my table where Giraud and Fye were, together with Julie. The other table was consisted of Ragan, Decla, Linda, and Harley. Then there's Kelvin on another table. For some reason, everybody just looked at me and stopped eating for the meantime. And somehow… it's weirding me out a little._

Ezmee looked at the others, who may have seemed to look at her with a lot of attention. "Um… Is everybody… scared?"

No one seemed to answer immediately at first, but Fye herself raised her hand. "Ezmee-chan, you're cool!"

The others seemed a little curious about Narumi's statement, but Harley smiled at Esmeralda. "Why not?"

" _ **Eh?!**_ " _I just didn't think even Harley could have a positive comment about me._

Kelvin sighed about this revelation. "This is something we gotta adjust to. Telling us at a convenient time just means you want to show more. Am I right?"

Esmeralda just winced at it. "Eh… what?!"

Julie crossed her arms. "Everybody just deserves to know something else as well: I was the one who took her in, while aware she's a Neuroi hybrid."

" _ **EH?!**_ " Harley, Giraud, Fye, and Decla were shocked.

 _Same reaction. Are they kidding?!_

"Haha…" Ragan chuckled and laughed a little. "You know, if it's a hybrid, then I gotta ask: Do you have control of your powers?"

" _ **YES!**_ " Ezmee suddenly answered it. "From the time I was little, I was already being taught the basics. My mother… well…" And for some reason, she hesitated.

Ragan noticed it too. "You okay, lass?"

"Oh. I'm just… I don't feel well in talking about my mother… but I can only tell you that she taught me things about being a Neuroi."

The older Brit woman frowned. "Kid, do you want to show us after we eat?"

"Hm?"

"I mean… you could show yourself off. It's better to let it all out than bottling your emotions in. It could help."

"Huh? Me… show my powers as a Neuroi?"

" _ **I agree with her.**_ " Kelvin commented it. "It's better you let it all out in one go. Not that I'm telling you that succumbing to peer pressure's a bitch, but you should try showing us what it means to be a Neuroi hybrid. This is the first time I heard of a hybrid in particular, not to mention… Neuroi."

"Ah." Esmeralda seemed to get his point. "But still… is it okay? You're not afraid of me?"

"Hey. You said you can control yourself."

" _ **Give it a shot.**_ " Julie requested it. "We'll be patient with you."

Esmeralda looked around, seeing an approval on all their faces. She eventually got her eyes on Linda who was smiling. "Linda?"

Melinda nodded. "I think you should do it. There's no harm in it. Maybe after we eat?"

It seems Ezmee's spirit is high and smiled back. "Alright! I'll do it!"

 _ **0817 hours…**_

 _And so, as everyone was free, I did what I have to do out in the open. I transformed myself and made sure my skin and armor really show it. That memorable color of the black Neuroi armor is accompanied by the hexagon-tiled lines that glowed yellow to make its light. As I finally got on my last stage of my transformation, I morphed my left arm into the Buster Cannon I always knew and loved. For some reason, I didn't feel afraid. I was really showing them who I really am._

Esmeralda smirked at them while she pointed her Buster Cannon upwards. "The only thing I could do while I'm on the ground if fire my Buster Cannon at any threat. Of course, it also applies I can shield myself easily. It's easy to conceal myself once I'm on the ground, but if they're hot on my tail, it's a different story. For now… I'll show you guys a good trick I made. _**BEAM SHOWER!**_ " She charged up her Buster Cannon and fired a large red beam-projectile going to the sky. Once it was about 780 m above ground, the beam-projectile exploded and splits to all directions but not below. "The Beam Shower is a good move I can make against bomber type Neuroi. It'll deal great damage to them if they're hit directly, or even destroy them if the eye of the Beam Shower is very near to the core." As she lowered her Beam Cannon, she let it morph and extend itself. The gun was longer but it's the nose that's actually the attraction, along with a scope being made as well. "The next one's a better shot than the Beam Shower since it's actually most commonly used. Take that dummy plane you put on the runway for example. That's my target." Then she charged up her shot before aiming her Buster Cannon at the dummy plane on the runway of the base. "Watch closely. See how I'm charging my shot? This is a good one since I gather up energy for this. _**BUSTER SHOT!**_ " A wave of force came from her before a charged beam-projectile left her weapon. It was so strong the speed was affected and it was that high. As the beam-projectile impacted on the dummy plane, the fuel was immediately hit before it exploded thanks to the heat.

Linda was impressed of this. "That firepower…"

Lien nudged the shifter witch. "Don't forget. You got quite the firepower yourself."

"Hey, but she's the bomb. If we use that against the Neuroi here in Australis, it'll be a bit convenient when we retake more areas from them with her help, right?"

" _ **That's a good suggestion.**_ " Julie said from behind them. "I think it would be great if we get her help, but not everyone will be pleased to see her like that."

" _ **That's why I'm gonna be covert.**_ " Esmeralda said it knowing Julie's and Linda's intentions were heard. "I know not everyone knows about Neuroi who are also hybrids in nature. As far as I know, I'm the only hybrid around. I'm not going to waste my time in knowing if there are more. That's right… I'll keep helping out in retaking Australis."

Giraud had a feeling Ezmee would say that. "Ezmee, you told us you wanted to go back to Hispania after retaking Australis. There's no doubt in my mind that you wanna do so right after it. With that power you're showing us, there's no doubt. If that's the case, you aren't truthful with some other things. Am I right?"

"That's…" Esmeralda was about to deny it, but decided not to. "…right. I'm sorry. Besides the fact I'm a Neuroi hybrid, I didn't tell you the entire reason why and what else I'm looking for."

" _ **That's why I'm telling it for you.**_ " Julie said it but…

"That's not necessary," …Esmeralda stopped Julie. "I'm gonna tell them myself, Major."

"I guess it's fine. If you can handle it," Julie then turned to the other witches and Kelvin. "We're all meeting in the barracks. The clean-up crew will be taking care of the mess on the runway."

" _ **Roger!**_ " The witches responded and all of them went on their way to the barracks.

While in the lobby of the barracks, Esmeralda told of her story about her origin, and how she got the attention of Julie herself. It turned out that Esmeralda heard of Julie while she was in service with a joint fighter wing stationed in the Malayan Peninsula when Julie took notice of her as well thanks to Ezmee's stealth ability. And so, Julie was the one deciding to take a witch from that same fighter wing so that Ezmee would join her, and it was between Ezmee and another witch in the wing who dueled against each other for the spot. Ezmee won and knew she would miss her old teammates. But to get things out of the way, Esmeralda did the right thing telling Julie immediately of who she was. It was a surprise to Julie, but it only mattered if Esmeralda was able to control her power. And since Ezmee's nature of being a Neuroi wasn't a problem and would not cause harm to others, Julie accepted her.

Ezmee sighed and continued. "When I met Françoise and Narumi, they're the ones who made me feel welcome much more. They made me feel at ease when it came to problems, sometimes emotional types. I'm sorry if the two of you were kept in the dark about who I am. It's mostly about those problems, I guess." Receiving nods from the two concerned, Esmeralda continued. "Julie and I promised not to tell another soul unless it was the right time. I had to break that promise knowing Julie might just be out of sorts that she couldn't even have a possible way of restoring how she's broken. But seeing she's been given a chance and considers herself and others as siblings towards one another, I feel content. Not only does she feel great, but I do too. Linda, Lien…" She hesitated in saying it but went on. "The two of you seem to be special in your own ways. I got a tip for you both: Since I told you that I was a hybrid, it's okay to speak your mind on stuff you think is best. Julie will understand that. She's open minded and she'll listen, now more than ever." She looked towards where Julie was and she nodded, making her feel glad. "Hehe… Thanks, Julie."

 _ **0924 hours…**_

Ragan and Decla were nearby the main striker unit hangar. While Decla was doing sit-ups on the floor, Ragan was holding her feet. With Decla's increasing reps, she gets slower for a reason.

And Ragan knew Decla isn't easily in shape. "Come on, Decla. You can do better. 20 more to go."

Decla was about to do another rep with her elbows tightly forward. "Uhh… I can still… Oooh!" She gave up and landed on her back to the ground. "Ragan, I'm so tired."

"That you are, and you're not in shape, Decla." Ragan then stood up and helped Decla up to her feet. "I don't think simple push-ups and sit-ups would have to do. You need much more sweat leaving you than usual."

"Eh? What are you suggesting?"

"What do you think?"

"Don't tell me… Routine training?"

"Smart girl."

"Aw… But it's poppycock!"

"Don't be so stupid, Decla. You know you can't be fit while you eat way too much. The RAF may have given you less rations to strengthen your training. But ever since you arrived here, you started eating like there's no tomorrow. And I noticed that closely when you were in the mess hall."

"Shocking."

"I know you're not going to listen, but you need to. You know why we're brought together in the first place, and my place is with you."

"Yes, Grandma."

"What did you…?" And Ragan stopped before she sighed. "Alright, you got me this time. It's true you could call me that."

"But I don't have to since you're acting like my mother."

"Is it wrong?" The older woman crossed her arms. "I was a mother. Yes. I died. I was reincarnated in another body, and I find you're my descendant. It's just right if I act like your mother since I'm concerned of you. You don't need to be like me either. So, congratulations."

"Tch. I don't need that."

Ragan rolled her eyes up and glanced back at her. "You're excused for now. And… just remember what we're together for."

"Okay." Decla then went on her way. ' _Old hag._ '

" _I heard that._ " Ragan spoke with her mind and smirked at Decla who kept walking away in embarrassment. ' _Oh, she'll be okay._ '

 _ **Meanwhile,**_ Narumi was on her way to Ragan while running since she's late for her personal training with her. She came across Decla who was walking, somehow shyly. "Decla-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Do you know where Ragan is?"

"She's back at the main striker unit hangar. Got something to do with her?"

"Hai!"

"Okay. Just make sure she doesn't sweep the floor with you."

"You wish! Hmph!" And Narumi resumed her running for that hangar.

' _She's cute when she pouts._ ' Decla thought of the 9-year old and went on her way.

 _ **Julie was in her office**_ while standing and writing on her desk some things she needed to fill up. She was half done on the paper work for the day and knew that it's going to stress her out. That's why she brought her lone dumbbell with her to release her anger onto that instead. After doing another paper, she stopped and stacked it before she grabbed her dumbbell, lifted it up and over her head before she bent it behind her head. Her triceps need some work and figured she had to do that herself. ' _Only a little more to go just before things go smooth again. It's a busy morning, so I better make sure it's worth my day._ ' Her thoughts were more focused on the paperwork than anything else while she did reps with her dumbbell. After she finished her set, she puts her dumbbell down and instead sits behind her desk and continuing. ' _Do I feel great?_ ' And as she kept on giving signatures, knocks were heard on the door. "Jìnlái!"

And the door opened, revealing the blonde Gina Harley with her head peeking from opening. "Major?"

"You can come in. I don't even mind." Julie said it and Gina got herself inside the room and closed the door behind her. "What can I help you with?"

"Well… it's not exactly just on your case, Major. It's also for an installation north of here."

"Sure. Tell me more."

"Alright. I got an immediate transmission coming from the Kimberley Plateau station. It seemed that they were doing messed up investigations on their own about surprise attacks made on them. While those surprise attacks were able to take down their fighters, they're going to need assistance. I came to you immediately to tell you about that. I told them the decision should lie with the base commander, and that's you."

"You've done it right."

"Anyway, are you going to respond?"

"First… tell me what their intentions are for calling us?"

"They request assistance for both a defensive and recon measure during their call, and it made me rather worried. We still don't have enough witches in the base for that, and Ragan's training Fye right now. We can't do both at the same time."

"Well… we can't always rely on speed but we need our smarts on this."

"So… what's your call?"

"Are they still on the line?"

"No. They told me if they could be contacted, it has to be you who does it."

"Sheesh. Inconsiderate." Julie stood up and walked from her desk. "But since they're asking, why not?"

 _ **Julie was in the tower**_ and wore the headset with a speaker on her right ear and the mic attached to it while listening to the base commander in Kimberley. Then she spoke up. "I understand, but two measures can't be done easily especially if we're still understaffed here. If you're asking our help, we could do at least one of the things you intend to have us do." And it seems a little more argument came from her converser. "You're not getting the point. It's rare we find another witch who supports both sides, but you're talking about going to the north side in a jiff and it's not an easy task. Her magic could be exhausted she even arrives on site."

" _ **I can do that.**_ " Linda got the attention of Julie who was surprised of her presence.

"Hold on just a minute." And she puts her headset down also seeing Gina beside Linda. "Harley, why did you bring Williams here?"

"It's because she's qualified for it. Going to two locations could be a jiff for her and I thought I could tell you that advantage."

Linda nodded. "I can take it, Major. Look… I already told you I came from the future and I got an aircraft I can shift to that's advanced than the others. The Super Hornet can go more than Mach 1 and a half so it won't be a problem."

Julie groaned. "The stress on you could be more than what you can handle, Williams."

"That's why I got a backup plan if that happens." Linda then browsed her pocket before she pulled out a small pouch that was appears to be a transparent plastic with a red juice of a sort. "Remember the time Lien bit me? That little thing was also a rite. It turned me into a half vamp and it seemed to have increased my senses and everything else. I got a good diet of sorts but blood is the real thing that makes me wilder at times. This should give me a boost whenever I feel the stress hitting me. I know what you're asking is a something serious, but I can do this. It's more than something I can handle, but I rather handle something bigger than myself."

The Xingiet major seems to rather have her gut decide. ' _I don't like this, but she's part of the team. It won't be that bad if we try._ ' "Okay. Whatever happens, it'll be on you if this backfires."

"You can count on me."

Julie then got on the headset again and spoke on the mic. "There's a way that we can do this well, commander but I'm gonna need you to listen…"

While Julie was talking, Gina whispered to Linda. "That bite alone turned you into a vampire?"

Linda winked and briefly got her eyes to turn silver before they were back to their true colors. "Yup. It's something that I needed and she insisted it. I don't know what else I could do with it, but I wanna test it all out when I see how I reach my limits while I'm in vamp mode."

"Don't bite me when that happens."

"You aren't."

"Anyway, I'm planning to bring Ezmee and Giraud with us. Kimberley may seem to be vulnerable since its fighters have been exhausted from those attacks. Once we recon the north, you need to try responding to both locations. With that pack you carry, I don't know if you'll reach much more than Mach 2."

"I'm carrying two blood packs so I'll have enough."

"I hope you do. Wasting it for nothing would only make you wanting blood more for nothing too."

Linda chuckled and licked her lip. "Don't be so sure."

Julie sighed. "Alright we'll be leaving in 10. Out." As Julie put the headset down, she glanced towards Gina. "We're gonna need a good team for this. We need others to stand by here. So, Gina… Got any assignments?"

"Giraud and Fye are coming with us."

"What about Montesano?"

"Is it okay, Major?"

"It's fine. Esmeralda may be a stealth ability witch, but she's also a Neuroi hybrid. If in other terms she could be our ace in the hole when the right time comes, it'll be her who decides it. But for now, we need the best out there to take on their attackers. This is part of taking Australis after all… defending our sectors."

"Understood, Major."

"Good. Then both of you are to prep for take off!"

" _ **Roger!**_ " Gina and Linda then ran out of the comms tower while Julie left the tower to the radio man.

Ragan walked to Julie while _**near the runway**_ to ask what's going on. "Major, another mission?"

"Kimberley Plateau station needs assistance but this one's going to need a defense and recon mission put up at the same time. I'm flying off with Williams, Harley, Montesano, Giraud, and Fye for this one. The others will have to stand by."

"Fye is night witch, right?"

"Remember… I gave her the night off last night so she's good to go anytime." Julie smirked at Ragan. "You thought I couldn't handle duty assigning? Or do you want to be base commander and see if that could happen?"

"Well, bring it on, sister. Hehe…"

"Whatever you say. Maybe I could give you that chance. You are after all a Lieutenant Colonel." Julie looked towards the main striker unit hangar from afar then back to Ragan. "I gotta go. I'm part of this mission too. They need my skills after all."

"Bringing your sword?"

"It may be a big one, but don't underestimate the wielder. The others are on stand-by and you're the best to command them."

"That's good then. I won't let you down."

"I'll see that you don't." Julie then started walking to the hangar.

"Good luck!" Ragan said just before Kelvin walked by. "Ah. Kelvin."

"What's up?"

"Mission. It seems the major is taking a party to the northwest while it's requested."

"Not going?"

"The major and I talked about high priority missions that needed more special abilities than usual. Decla and I don't have much except a one-shot attack, that could render our magic useless after its use for a whole year."

"Shit…"

"It sucks, right?"

"You said it."

"At least both of us have an advantage. We're a dynamic duo."

"What makes you both a dynamic duo anyway?"

"We read each other's minds."

"Really? Well that's something." Kelvin was then seeing other witches running to the hangar. "They're gonna take off soon."

"This is going to be another one…"

Montesano was _**in the main striker unit hangar**_ with the other witches while their strikers are already running. Her launcher unit was still holding her unit while she prepped her weapons when she noticed Julie was prepped but looking at her. "Major?"

Julie smiled at Esmeralda. "Give them hell, Ezmee. It's time they see who you are and they should remember it." Then, they both felt and heard Harley launch off to the runway, followed by Giraud and Fye.

Then Linda, who was already hovering on her own without strikers, looked towards Ezmee. "Yo! Give them your best shot, okay?"

"Sure!"

"Good luck up there." And Linda looked forward and sped forward before she shapeshifted to her F-18 form.

Ezmee glanced at Julie. "After you, Major."

Julie nodded. "We make the formation once we're in the air." Then she adjusted her earpiece and checked if it was working. "Everyone, can you hear me?"

" _ **This is Harley. I read ya.**_ "

" _ **Giraud here. Loud and clear.**_ "

" _ **Fye responding and standing strong, Major!**_ "

" _ **This is Williams, callsign Reaper One. In the air and waiting for instructions!**_ "

Julie knew her excitement was high and with no doubt released her clamps together with Ezmee's. They sped down the runway before they got enough speed and took off. "This is Major Julie Mao! Split-tactic mission is a go! Keep your senses sharp for enemies around. This is NOT an ordinary one I expect you do your best!"

" _ **Roger!**_ " As the other witches have responded, they all got into formation once they were in the altitude of 5,000 m above ground. They were heading to northwest Australis to Kimberley Plateau hoping to see combat again…


	10. The offer

**Chapter 9**

"The offer"

 _ **Melinda –**_ _Truth is, I don't really know if I could do it. Would I be able to recon two areas at the same time back and forth? When it came to my mind, indeed I thought it was stupid. Sometimes… it's either faith or stupidity that lets us be successful for once. For the first time, I wanna see if it works. We're already taking about half an hour of travel. Good thing we're fast while most of us used etherjet strikers, all except Gina and Fye but they're able to keep drafting behind us to gain speed which doesn't change our travel time at all._

 _Just before we arrived there, we talked a bit._

 _ **March 20, 1963… 1022 hours…**_

Melinda was still in her F-18 form when she shape-shifted back to her human form. Deciding it was the right time, she flew just parallel to Julie who was at the front of the formation. Julie took notice of Linda and glanced forward noted she was there.

"I hope it's important."

"It won't be a waste. After all, I was the one who volunteered for the crazy plan, I thought I'd talk to you about something."

"And what's so important that part of my focus would go to our conversation?"

"Simple: As much as I want to keep staying with you guys to get order done after Australis is liberated, I wanna start looking for more phantoms. It's like Ezmee, only I might not come back at all."

Julie winced at the idea. "What are you talking about?"

"Kelvin talked to me about an offer I couldn't refuse, knowing I'm looking for others like me too. He told me much more about what phantoms are, and they're very different. He thought very much of this war that would get ugly and there was a need of manpower to combat the Neuroi too. The phantoms are uniquely incredible, he told me."

"And he's thinking of using phantoms like you to fight?"

"Actually… I was the one who thought of it first. Nobody knew the significance of phantoms and how exactly they'd be helpful. They can be random, but they're more to our favor since they're convinced they don't want to lose this world for themselves. I got a new life, and I wish to use it well: I'll protect this world from these invaders myself if I would have the nerve. But at this day and age, I need to act smart. He told me with my encouraging vision of gathering phantoms, he wanted me to be the main foundation of an upcoming battalion enlistment."

"A battalion?"

"It's the only thing we thought of and I thought I'd tell you. It's a big responsibility."

"Yeah… but why you?"

"That's what I wanna know for myself, Julie. I know I'm capable, but it's how I got to be chosen to make that big enlistment to many people the real question. Nonetheless, I don't care. I've been used by the brass before. I don't mind going through that again."

"You're talking about League Intelligence and not just a certain agency going through the war. They're not only good at getting information but they get things done whenever they're willed to. They're equaled to a military brass after all."

"Yeah. Just how would things change when they change their name? United Nations is the actual name and it was made since 1945 in my world."

"I know. They'll change the name to that in '67."

"Four years later?"

"I don't know what the agency would be after that. Would they dissolve? I'm worried about it. If the war isn't finished by then, what would happen?"

"That's another worry to add up. Hehehe…" Linda then heard a hum of etherjet strikers beside her and it was Esmeralda herself flying beside them. "Ezmee?"

" _ **Yeah.**_ I couldn't help overhear the conversation. So you're moving out too?"

"I am. And why not?"

"You'll be a great addition to the 45th and should be a good asset if not a member."

"I'm fine just the way I wanna be. Besides… Phantoms need to find their way. I look for the ones who get useful, fighter or not."

"It sounds like you got through this before."

"I have… through some intelligence training, I guess. Back when I was still living in my world, my boyfriend Hawk told me to choose whatever I wanna go for. I got the options for either being a fighter pilot or just an intelligence officer. Actually, I went to being a pilot and being his partner in a unit for the Super Hornet, but I also got to make up for intelligence training while I'm at it anyway. It gave me a good education of management for resources, finding certain information I need, even how to get people in order… like in a battalion. I don't know if it's enough. But with how it's gonna go from my mind and with some additional help, I could make a battalion stand firm. Kelvin's an agent who believes in me too."

"Could you tell me a little more about that?"

"Yeah. Why not?" Melinda smirked at Ezmee. "Maybe Julie would get jealous."

" _ **Fuck you.**_ " Julie snorted afterwards. "Just tell us already."

"Fine. Actually, it started after that muffin thing."

"Oh? Ufufu…" Julie giggled at those thoughts.

 _ **FLASHBACK…**_

 _ **March 18, 1963… 1010 hours…**_

Julie was standing in her office with a surprised look in her eyes. She was clearly seeing Linda holding a nutty muffin, and it seemed tasty. "Williams? That's your handiwork?"

Linda smirked and brought out a candle before sticking it in the middle of the muffin. While it's in place, she brought out a lighter and lit it up with its flame going out. She pointed the flame to the candle's string before it was finally in place. "Happy Birthday, Major."

The Xingiet witch approached Linda holding the muffin. "What… is this?"

"Don't tell me you haven't heard of a muffin. Have you?"

"Uh… No."

"Sure… maybe you like moon cakes better."

"Ha-ha." Julie annoyingly laughed. "Nice try on the moon cake joke but I do like them. But I hope your 'muffin' changes that."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Of course it is. Now hand it over." Julie was handed over the muffin before she blew the candle's flame off. "Annoying. Candle for a muffin?"

"Don't like a personal touch?"

Julie then removed the candle off the muffin. "I thought you 'Americans' like it simple and dull."

"Oh? You're terrible."

She examined the muffin and it seems delicious. ' _I'll just have to see if it is._ ' And with no doubt, she neared the muffin to her mouth and bit of a little of it. The bread seemed soft and warm. ' _It's newly baked, huh?_ '

"So… how is it?" Linda asked with curiosity and it was responded with Julie biting a bigger portion of the muffin. ' _Whoa… does she like it? This is exciting._ '

"Hmm!" She took her time with chewing it and swallowed what's in her mouth. She gasped in surprise of Linda's work. "This is great! You really know your stuff, Williams."

"You're welcome."

"Oh… I haven't thank you, have I?"

"No need! It's your birthday too."

"Yeah…" Julie then formed a smile when she glanced from that muffin, to her. "Thank you… Melinda."

"It's no biggie, Major. You're a sister as I know it."

"Really? I could just promote you."

"Huh?! No, no… It's okay. I need a promotion just because I remember your birthday!"

"Sure about that? Hehe…" Julie then took another bite off the muffin given to her. "Hmm… This is good."

"I gotta get back out. A little thing called a 'patrol' is next on my agenda."

"Then I'll wish you luck, Sergeant. You're dismissed then."

"Thank you." Melinda then saluted Julie, then leaving her behind in the room still finishing off that muffin, leaving a happy Xingiet birthday celebrant.

 _ **But as Linda was already outside with the door closed behind her…**_

"Hey." Kelvin called out while he was waiting near the door. "Greeted her?"

"Yeah. You should have seen her face… She was awestruck with the muffin I baked. Thanks for the help."

"No problem. Listen… I gotta talk to you."

"I know. You wanted to offer me something I couldn't refuse, huh?" Linda calmly walked towards him with a glare and stopped just in front of him. "So what is this offer and what do I get from it? If it's just a lot of hurt, then I'll be happy to leave."

"Like I'd do that. Follow me." Then he led her outside of the barracks and was walking towards a hangar with some crates in it just to lose the witnesses. "Alright, here's good."

Melinda looked around, and the area seemed empty. "Okay… what is this about?"

"It's something related to you. You told me once that you wanted to find others like yourself from other worlds or universes, right?"

She raised an eyebrow. "I didn't say universes, but that's still the point. What are you saying?"

"I think I wanna shed light on you on something League Intelligence has been planning. See…"

"…You want me to help you find other phantoms too?"

"Yeah."

"Sure. But why me?"

"How'd you know anyway?"

"I know because I got a gut feeling about you minding my business more often. And seeing you also witnessed what I can do, I can be considered dangerous to you. When Julie told me about your way of perceiving things with detail, I figured you might have seen me as someone dangerous."

"Touché. And you think I'm the only one now?"

"Of course not. That's why I asked you: Why me?"

"Honestly… your guts… your intelligence… your determination… It's something to match an agent's. More than that, there's also a good future coming from a shifter witch. It's rare we get one actually."

"You're saying as if I'm special. I'm sure everyone is. Maybe I'm not different."

"You're still humble even after I said you're unique."

"Maybe."

"Still… Linda, you're capable. And if you know you could make the best effort to find them, what's your next move?"

"Of course I'd convince them to help us all out. This freaking Neuroi war is starting to scrape us off and we can start getting to counter-attacking at a better rate if they help. Actually… we'll be better off taking out large targets belonging to the Neuroi."

"I couldn't agree more."

"You plan to do that too?"

"Why not? First off, their lives have passed from them. The next thing they need now is another objective, or purpose. And right now, the world they live in is in a war against an alien species we can't simply stop. And I think with your help, we can make things better. We just can't rush things though."

"I understand. Sure it'll be a longshot, but it's worth a try."

"You know what I think would be better for you?"

"What?"

"…for you to manage the phantoms yourself."

"Whoa?!"

"No, no… It's just for the initial battalion enlistment. There are other officers in your command who you could instruct with orders too."

"Whoa… hold up… You didn't tell me about managing a whole battalion…?"

"We got no others to step up. The military is about to get on with managing them with their regular staff, but we have to beat them to it. We're not affording a confusion from the phantoms that'll be a cause for them turning down their assistance for us. We gotta find a good phantom who's knowledgeable about commanding them. And since you're a phantom yourself, you'll immediately be considered the same as they are, giving all of you a similarity… at least one."

"…that we're all phantoms."

"Right."

Linda had to think about what to answer, since this was a big step. ' _Is he really serious? He's saying I should really lead a battalion to kick things off? I understand after that would be management for the duration of the war, but this is crazy._ ' "I gotta be honest, Kelvin. This is crazy."

"Sure it is. Have you turned down a strategy like that before?"

"Oh… you mean like… daring someone?"

"Huh?"

"I mean… trying something different for a change would mean a great experience, I guess. By daring someone, I meant myself. When I was heading for another fighter jet for a head-on collision while, I dared him to hit me with his plane. He didn't, and he turned just before my wingman was able to take the jet down. What I did was something crazy, but effective. You're asking me to try something like this when I know I could be given bad remarks too."

"But unlike daring stuff like that, you can still make choices in your command, Williams. It's your choice if you wanna make things unique for yourself even if it's unorthodox on your methods on getting things done. You know yourself. That's what counts."

"Okay."

"Look… I'll let you think about it."

"No. I got an answer… now."

… _ **END OF FLASHBACK.**_

"And I said yes." Linda was looking forward while flying as she continued on her story. "He told me the other details of it too, and that's when I've learned that I have another rank while managing the phantom army I make. It seems at that level, I could be equaled to a Colonel."

"Nice…" Esmeralda couldn't believe her ears.

"You're lucky you got this opportunity then." Julie considered Linda's story legitimate and it was indeed as she said that Williams had luck. "You'll do fine then."

"I don't know, guys. It's not hopeless, but it's not encouraging either. I'll be commanding a large force in the future and I'll be responsible for it too. I'll be judged. That's for sure."

"Their remarks are useless if there's no logic, Williams." Julie answered with a calm tone. "You… will be fine. If not, then keep assessing what you did and correct those actions. You can make up for mistakes too."

"I hope you're right." Linda groaned. "Uggh… This is gonna suck." And with her internal beeping she heard in herself, she looked forward, knowing Kimberley Plateau is up ahead with an airbase visible from afar. "There's the base. Should we contact them?"

"I'll do that." Julie then put her fingers in her ear and used her earpiece. "This is Major Julie Mao of the 45th Joint Fighter Squadron, arriving shortly in less than one minute. What's your situation?"

" _ **Major! BZZZT! This is, BZZZT…! We have an incoming… BZZZT…!**_ " Julie was hearing a lot of static.

"Damn it. It must be a jamming signal."

While Julie was analyzing the transmission, Narumi's antennae rang red and gasped. While looking to her right, she saw fast flying objects coming in. The black figures turned out to be Neuroi jets. "Oh… 3 O'CLOCK! Eight Neuroi jets are inbound and fast!"

Esmeralda then saw the figures fire off repeating beam rounds at the squadron's formation. "Not on my watch!" Her eyes glowed yellow before she morphed her body in her Neuroi form. She pointed her assault rifle and Buster Cannon at them before making a shield in front of her. The repeating beams hit her shield just before she made a little incision through the shield with her Buster Cannon and fired a salvo of automatic beam-rounds to counter-attack. "Here they come!"

Julie knew it was escalating fast. "ENGAGE THE NEUROI! They dare to attack us?! Don't leave a single one behind!"

Giraud smirked and cocked her AKM rifle. "Let's do it!"

Narumi nodded. "I'm right behind you!"

" _ **Montesano,**_ lead Giraud and Fye and take on four of them. Williams, Harley and I have the other four! GO!"

" _ **ROGER!**_ " The other three responded before Ezmee led Giraud and Fye.

Harley was then flying parallel to Julie. "What now, Major?"

"Obviously… we show them what hell is like." Julie then glanced from Harley to Melinda. "Ready?"

Linda licked her lips before showing her white eyes. "So, I'm not?" She then shape shifted into her F-18 aircraft form. " _I'm ready._ "

"Good. On me!" Julie then led Harley and Melinda before she saw the eight Neuroi jets splitting into halves while Ezmee's team took on their four targets. "They just split into two teams! Don't let a single one slip by us! Kimberley Plateau must be defended!"

" _ **ROGER!**_ " The other witches responded as they engaged the Neuroi.


End file.
